Take Flight, My Dragon
by DragonsDesire
Summary: Sesshomaru; strong, handsome, and has a horrible secret that is hurting him mentally and physically. When a transferred student comes to his school with the power to read minds, he finds out that they can help save one another from insanity. SesshomaruxOC
1. Tatsuyu

Why hello everyone! How are you? If you don't know who I am I am the crazy pixie stix woman, creator of "The Love in One's Heart" and I come here today to tell you about love... ... ...  
  
Haha! Just playing! I am not going to do that! Nope but what I am going to do is tell you about my new story I have decided to write! Sorry if the summary stinks but here it goes:  
  
Okay, Sesshomaru is a senior in Saio High School. He is a dirt bike rider and the most eligible bachelor in the school. Inuyasha and the gang are all in their junior year in Saio High School. (Just so you know, Miroku is a puck rocker kind of guy... ... ... spike bands and everything) Kikyo is the slut of the school and is trying desperately to get Sesshomaru as her boyfriend gags (yes I know... ... ... I'm torturing poor Sesshomaru but it goes with the story. WORK WITH ME PEOPLE! WORK WITH ME!)  
  
You would think that being the most popular would be a blast, right? Wrong. Sesshomaru has gone through horrible ordeals during his life and the pressure is taking its toll. They are destroying him mentally and physically. With all the sicknesses and depression, Sesshomaru isn't going to last much longer.  
  
Well anyway, a new girl comes to school and has a similar problem. Her father, Naraku, abuses her. Shippou, her little brother, doesn't know about it though. Well, this young girl named Tatsuyu has a psychic power, she has the power to read your thoughts and can either add, change, or erase your memories. This is the reason she is abused; her father hates her for her abilities. (More reasons why will be explained in greater detail)  
  
These two will one day discover that to survive their ordeals, and free them from their shells, they will need each other more than ever. Can Tatsuyu help him get through his ordeals? Or will he fall into despair?  
  
Can a silver haired boy help her fight against the restraints that bind her so she can spread her wings and take flight, just like a dragon? Read and find out!!!!  
  
::Wipes forehead:: PHEW! That was longer than I thought! Yikes! Well anyway, there's more to the story but I don't want to give it away, so if you want to know what those something's are, read my story! He he! I hope it doesn't suck!!! GOMEN if it does.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters... though most of my readers know that I want to. Any other character not form Inuyasha or any other Anime shows are my own creation.  
  
Enjoy the story!!

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
"Inuyasha! Will you hurry up! We are going to be late for school, yet again!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru tapped his foot irritably on the ground, his arms folded across this chest. Like always, Inuyasha was still getting ready. You would think that finally becoming a junior in high school, Sesshomaru's little brother would finally be able to be ready on time. Oh how wrong was he.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! I'M SERIOUS, IF YOU AREN'T DOWN HERE IN ONE MINUTE I AM LEAVING WITHOUT YOU AND TELLING KAGOME YOUR SECRET!!" Sesshomaru smirked at his threat. Inuyasha came tearing downstairs, his shirt halfway down.

He gave his brother a look of death. "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Of course I would, now pull down your shirt and let's go." He grabbed his car keys off the hook and his leather jacket. A grumbling Inuyasha grabbed his things and went after his brother. Sometimes he truly did hate his brother, especially one who could figure out your whole life by just looking at you. It was a gift that sadly, couldn't be fooled. That's how he found out about Inuyasha's ... secret.  
  
Climbing into Sesshomaru's red fire bird (AN: with leather seats! OW!! Gotta love it! ) they sped off to Saoi High School. Inuyasha held on for great life, for his brother was a lead foot; loved to press the gas petal.  
  
Sesshomaru twisted and turned through the busy streets of Japan. He loved to speed, probably why he was a dirt bike racer, and champion to top it off. Not to mention the most eligible bachelor in the school. Sesshomaru sighed, finally, a senior. One more year of being gawked at by woman and men alike. One more year of having to listen to giggling and sighing at he walks pass. One more year of love notes being shoved into his locker and other things better left unmentioned.  
  
Sesshomaru made a sharp turn, making Inuyasha yelp and hold onto the dashboard. "Ya know something Sesshomaru, you are going to kill me one day!" Sesshomaru only smirked and made another turn. His brother never really did like speed so that's one reason why he always went fast with Inuyasha in the car. It's also payback for taking so damn long in the morning.  
  
Finally he skidded to a halt in the school parking and Inuyasha scrambled out of the car, thanking Kami-sama, once again, that he made it to school alive. Sesshomaru only shook his head, he didn't think he was THAT fast of a driver. He got out and adjusted his clothes; black pants sporting a black belt with a dagger belt buckle, a white button up shirt where the top three buttons were left open, black boots, a cross necklace, and a gold loop earring in his left lobe. Adjusting his leather jacket as well, he closed the car door and walked towards another day of boring school.  
  
"Inuyasha! Over here!" A young raven hair girl waved her hand frantically, trying to get the silver haired boys attention. Inuyasha grinned and ran over, only to be greeted by two other people with her.  
  
"Hello Kagome. How's it hangin' Miroku?" A boy with brown eyes and short black hair pulled into a pony went to stand by his best bud. He was wearing baggy jeans and a black T-shirt with the rock band Slipknot on the front, (AN: truth to tell, I hate them but my cousin loves them and I wanted a big rock band). On his arms were many bands and a spiked bracelet on his right wrist.

"Yo! What up my man?!" The boys did a high five and grinned at each other.  
  
"What are you two up to? Not planning on burning the lab room down again are you?" The other girl standing beside Kagome snickered. Both girls seem to be wearing the same thing; long skirts with nice matching blouses, only in different colors. 'Do they do that on purpose or is it by coincidence' thought Inuyasha.

Miroku sauntered over and wrapped his arm around the young woman's shoulder, "Oh come on Sango, that was an accident. You know that." Miroku's other hand trailed downwards...

SMACK!!!  
  
"Yeah, well that wasn't you hentai!" Sango's face was flustered and Miroku stood up, holding his cheek.  
  
The bell rang and Sango grabbed his shirt. "Come on! You are going to be late again!"

Just before Sango whisked him away, he leaned to Inuyasha and whispered, "Oh yea, she wants me."  
  
Kagome giggled at the two, finally turning to her best guy friend she ever had since preschool, "So Inuyasha, can you go?"

They began to walk to their first class and Inuyasha sighed, "Well, I can go but... ... ... I wanna bring Sesshomaru along with us."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Why do you want him to come? You know that he doesn't like to do stuff like that."  
  
Inuyasha shifted his bag. "Kagome, he's miserable. The poor guy hasn't done anything exhilarating in a long time, besides dirt biking. He needs to have some fun away from his bikes."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with admiration, this was the first time that he ever showed this much care for his brother. Sure the two were completely different, but it was nice to know that Inuyasha stilled cared about his brother.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a weird look, "What are you staring at?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "That's very noble of you Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh. I need a ride too."  
  
Her smile broadened. "Alright Inuyasha, I see where you are coming from, but how are you going to convince him to go?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and rolled his eyes, "I have no damn clue."  
  
Kagome laughed all the way to their first class.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat quietly in his seat, the book "Dragon Tears", by Dean Koontz, held up by his face. Like every other day, he was the first to arrive to first period, (AN: Calculus... haven't had it yet but my sister said it was the mathematics from hell) so he always took the time to read, since it became so loud that it was hard to concentrate.

The book he was reading this week, as he could finish off one novel in one week, was very interesting. It's about a young man with certain powers, and thinks he is Becoming, and is creating havoc on people. Right now, the two main characters just escaped one of his golems in a rave party.  
  
As always, his reading is interrupted by his best friend, Antonio Marquez; a foreign exchange student from Spain. "Hola Sessio! How's my silent compadre!" He said enthusiastically, slapping Sesshomaru's back. "Still reading as usual. I swear, how can you be a champion dirt bike rider!" Antonio's accent was pretty heavy, but it grew on you.  
  
Like Sesshomaru, Antonio was a dirt biker, along with that he was even champion in Spain before he left for Japan. His hair was reddish-brown and was cut short, his bangs falling in front of brown eyes. He had a nicely chiseled face and was well built. His clothing was similar to Sesshomaru's except everything was deep red, his favorite color.  
  
Sesshomaru set down his book and smiled, "You know something, you read too little, Tony."

Tony laughed. "Sorry Sesshomaru, but I don't have your patience with sitting in one spot for so long." He took his place behind Sesshomaru as other students came in the class. Many of the girls that passed by smiled and giggled, making Sesshomaru sigh but Antonio waved back and said weird comments in his native tongue.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and turned in his seat, "They don't even know what you are saying."  
  
"So. At least you can say things to them and they won't know what it means. Especially when you get pissed off at teachers." Antonio made a face and chuckled. Sesshomaru shook his head and laughed as well. That's one reason why he liked the Spaniard; he always knew how to put you in good mood. More kids entered the room, the noise becoming louder.

Antonio's laughs died and he pointed, "Uh oh, slut at three o' clock!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to see the one, the only... Kikyo. Or as Antonio puts it, the 'slut'. Though his word weren't off the mark. She always wore heavy make up, her shirts were cut too low and were too short, and her skirts weren't better either. She wore short, tight skirts and it looked like her ass would fall out. Another thing was that she had a reputation for being the most flirtatious, and being able to get every man she wanted; all but two.  
  
Kikyo spotted both boys and sauntered over, swaying her hips a little more than any woman should. Sesshomaru groaned and ran his hand over his face, in the process removing his rebellious bangs out of the way.

Kikyo smiled. "Well, hello there. So, how is the most sexiest man in the universe?"  
  
"Quite well, thank you very much, only your ugly face just ruined my day." Said the Spaniard who sat there with his arms crossed. Sesshomaru had to choke down a laugh.

Kikyo, on the other hand, gave a huff and stomped her foot. "You know something Tony, I wasn't talking to you!"

Antonio gave an evil smile, "Hey Sessio, did you hear a dodo bird squawk just now? Oh wait," he sat up straighter and pointed a finger at Kikyo, "there's one now! No wonder I heard it! I thought they were extinct!" He flapped his arms like a bird and made squawking noises.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't hold back anymore. He let out a rich, loud laugh. Everyone else must have heard Antonio's comment because they joined in, or because that laughing is contagious and when one person starts laughing, other people will too. Kikyo looked like she was going to kill Antonio, but he just gave his trademark cocky grin and winked.  
  
"Muy bien!"  
  
The bell rang and in ran the teacher, followed by a few students as well. "Alright, class is now in session. Please, Kikyo, kindly take your seat and we can get started with today's lesson." Kikyo gave one more death glare before taking her seat at the other end of the class. (AN: O.o how she got into Calculus is beyond me.) The teacher set her briefcase on the desk when a knock came from the door. "Sesshomaru-kun, would you mind getting the door for me?"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged and got up. When he opened the door it was the principal, Yoshitomi-sama. Sesshomaru bowed and moved aside so the principal could enter. The stout little woman smiled and made her way to the teacher, whispered something in her ear and swiftly walked back out.  
  
"Class, I have just got word that there will be a new member to this classroom. Please give a big welcome to Harashima Tatsuyu." When the young woman walked through the threshold, the men gaped.  
  
The young youth was stunning. She had long red, curly hair shot with blonde highlights, and stopped just about her backside. Her eyes were a strange honey color hidden behind long lashes. A slender nose sat above full red lips. She had high cheekbones and a nicely shaped face. Her body was perfect. Not too big yet not a stick either. She had a shapely figure and she was showing it off.  
  
She wore a red peasant to where the sleeves billowed far out and was nicely shaped with her chest and stomach. Black leather pants and boots adorned her bottom half and she wore an emerald necklace in the shape of a shamrock. Sesshomaru swallowed the lump in his throat, for this wild beauty was staring straight at him.

* * *

When Tatsuyu stepped through the door, a flash of silver had caught her eye and it took her gaze to a very handsome looking boy. Long silver hair, amber eyes and a nice toned body. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, but his bangs stood out, giving him a roguish look, yet also kind and gentle. She held her breath; Kami-sama was he beautiful.  
  
The teacher cleared her throat, drawing back the girl's attention and snapping Sesshomaru out of his reverie. "You can sit on the other side of Sesshomaru there, in the second seat, dear."  
  
"Thank you Chikanatsu-sama." The girl's voice was inhuman, soft yet you could hear every word; a low tone that put you in a trance. She bowed and took her seat, almost looking as if she was walking on the air. When she took her seat, the other students were still staring at her. Tatsuyu slouched a little, never really liking being the center of attention.  
  
The teacher's voice interrupted the classrooms' thoughts, "Now class if you could please turn in your homework we will start with chapter 3 in our books." The rustling of paper and the sounds of people groaning filled the room, going unbeknownst by a certain young man sitting beside the girl.

* * *

So... what do you think? Keep going? Stop here and now? Rewrite it? TELL ME PLEASE I BEG YOU!  
  
Well anyway, chapter done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for more. (If I get enough reviews)  
  
(sorry... no funny comments for this story... ... ... it's more of my serious story than The Love in One's Heart. More Angst and edge. Still hope you enjoy it though! )  
  
The book "Dragon Tears" actually exists and was written by Dean Koontz. It was the book I was reading when I wrote this so I added it in... so, I do not own Dragon Tears OR Dean Koontz (but I bet you already knew that) Very good book though. I highly recommend it. 


	2. Seizure

WHEE!!! I can't believe all of the reviews I got in just one day! I am so proud of myself!!!! Well anyway, here is chapter two of Take Flight, My Dragon. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter!  
  
Also, I changed the summary to the story because I think it needed more angst. So if I were you I would go back and reread the summary so you don't get lost. Arigatou!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from Inuyasha. Never have and never will! Which sucks on ice! Anyway, any other character that isn't part of an Anime show is my own creation (Tatsuyu and Antonio)  
  
Well, with all that said, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
**_Lunchtime_**  
  
Inuyasha flopped under the tree in the lunch courtyard, giving a huff and crossing his arms. "I can't believe it! I got a D on my English report! It was perfect!!"  
  
Kagome giggled as she sat next to him, her lunch in her hands. "You know Inuyasha, I told you I would have gone over it for you..."  
  
"It was so perfect! Where is the justice these days!!???"  
  
Apparently, Kagome's voice was falling upon deaf ears, and she sweatdropped. "Why do I even bother?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, "Bother with what Kagome?"  
  
She groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You HENTAI!"  
  
**SLAP!  
**  
The two friends turned to see Sango storming over, steam coming out of her ears. Only a few steps behind was Miroku, who walked (er... stumbled) towards the group, holding his reddened cheek. Miroku reached his destination and fell to his knees, giving Sango a sad look. "Honestly Sango, I tripped."  
  
Sango glared daggers at him, "You were feeling me up... AGAIN! I SWEAR IT MIROKU, IF YOU KEEP THIS UP I AM GOING TO CHOP OFF YOUR HANDS!" Do you realize how many times you do this to me!?"  
  
"All too well Sango; all too well." He sighed and hung his head.

Inuyasha tried to lighten up the moment. "So Sango, Miroku; can you go?"

Miroku's head shot up and a smile graced his handsome face. "You betcha buddy! I tell ya, this is going to be awesome!!"  
  
Kagome clapped her hands, "That's wonderful! What about you Sango?"  
  
She nodded. "I am going, though we need to go shopping after school. I need a new wardrobe." Kagome's face lit up at hearing the word 'shopping'.  
  
'Really, what is it with girls and shopping?' thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Well, there's something else I should tell you guys."  
  
"What is it?" Said Miroku, who took a bite out of his sandwich.

Inuyasha shifted in his sitting position. "I already told Kagome this but I want Sesshomaru to come along with us-"  
  
"WHAT!?" Sango and Miroku said in unison.

Miroku held up a hand and shook his head, "Whoa whoa whoa, whoa! Hold up! You want Sesshomaru to come along! Come on Inuyasha, you know Sesshomaru isn't much fun to be around-"  
  
"Listen Miroku, I'm doing this because I want him to get out and do something other than being with his dirt bikes. Also, he's been getting more depressed lately."  
  
Miroku's eyes softened, "Oh. I see, so... he isn't getting better?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope. The doctors said it would take a while for him to recover from the ordeal but," he sighed, "but his wounds are more than physical. I mean, he..."  
  
"Inuyasha! Have you seen your brother around?" Inuyasha looked up angrily to see the ugly face of Kikyo. She has been after Sesshomaru longer than Inuyasha could remember, but one thing he did know, he didn't like her one bit.  
  
He looked away and said bitterly, "No I haven't, but if I did do you think I would tell your skanky ass?"  
  
Kikyo glared and stomped off. Miroku snickered. "Heh, good one Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms again. "Man I don't think that she is helping his condition either."  
  
Kagome put a reassuring hand on his arm. "Don't worry Inuyasha, Sesshomaru will bounce back. He always does."  
  
He closed his eyes and hung his head, "I hope so." His voice was barely a whisper.  
  
It's been about a year since the... incident, and unfortunately for Sesshomaru, it still fell heavily upon him; like a giant blanket blocking out the sunlight and leaving only darkness. Poor Sesshomaru, not being able to stop it, not able to do anything and having to go through it all- alone.  
  
'If only I was there', Inuyasha thought. 'If only... '  
  
Inuyasha was thrown out of his trance when he heard people gasp and someone cry for help. He looked up and saw what everyone was looking at, and Inuyasha jumped up and ran to the scene.

* * *

Antonio knelt next Sesshomaru, who had started yet another seizure. He did what he does every time this sort of thing happens; he grabs his hand and tries to help him get through it. What else can he do? Sesshomaru shook fiercely.  
  
"Hang on Sessio, it's almost over, try to calm down..." Antonio didn't know what triggered it this time. They were walking along, Antonio listening intently as Sesshomaru told him more about Tatsuyu, when all of a sudden he stopped in his tracks and started to shake. When he hit the ground, Antonio had shouted for help and was now next to his friend, who couldn't stop shaking. Man, this one was worse than the last one.  
  
Sesshomaru's breathing became labored as his body was wracked with the seizure. His grip on Antonio's hand grew tighter as his back arched and he groaned through clenched teeth. "Come on man! You can do this!" Antonio's hand had gone numb but he didn't care. Sesshomaru needed someone here; he had no one besides Inuyasha...  
  
"Antonio! When did this one start!?" Antonio looked up to see Inuyasha and his friends running towards them.

Sesshomaru clawed the ground, his nails digging into the grass. "He started about two minutes ago. Do you have it?"  
  
A teacher ran past Inuyasha and was about to touch him when Inuyasha jerked his hand back, "Touch him like that and you won't have a hand." The teacher's eyes widened and Inuyasha went and knelt on his brother's other side. "Sesshomaru, can you hear me?" Sesshomaru's teeth chattered, as if he was cold.  
  
"I-I-I-n-nuy-y-as-sha... " The seizure took hold again and his body convulsed. Inuyasha withdrew something out of his backpack and tapped it, a syringe. Slowly he pulled at the hem of Sesshomaru's shirt and pulled up, just enough to see his side. Inuyasha made sure that he had the right amount of medicine in the syringe and then stuck the needle in Sesshomaru's side, injecting the fluid within.  
  
Sesshomaru's face contorted in pain and he grabbed hold of Inuyasha's arm. "It's alright Sesshomaru, it's almost over." Inuyasha put a hand to his brother's face, wiping off the sweat on his brow. Sesshomaru's shivers began to die down until finally he lay still, clutching desperately to Antonio and Inuyasha. Inuyasha let go of his breath he was holding and pulled Sesshomaru's shirt down, hiding the bruises from usage of the syringe.  
  
His eyes fluttered open and his breathing started to slow. He looked around. "Wha-what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "You had another seizure."  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He hated this, all of it. When would it all just go away?  
  
Sesshomaru felt two pairs of hands helping him to his feet. His arms were put over shoulders and when he opened his eyes he saw it was Antonio and Inuyasha. "Everything is okay now. Let's get you to the nurse's office so you can lay down." Sesshomaru only nodded and put most of his weight on them. Boy was he tired.  
  
Walking down the hall silently, Sesshomaru ignored the whispers and gasps he heard, knowing full well that everyone now knew what happened. He felt embarrassed; the only other time he had a seizure in school was when he was in the principal's office. The poor woman was so afraid she literally screamed Inuyasha's name over the intercom. Sesshomaru stared at the ground, concentrating on walking, or rather shuffling, to the nurse's office.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up, his eyes gazing into a pair of honey colored ones, fear mirrored in their depths. He shook his head and looked again. There she was. Tatsuyu. She stood there, her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. Sesshomaru never wanted her to see him this way. He lowered his gaze and leaned against Inuyasha.  
  
"E-excuse me ma'am, but we need to get him to the nurse's office." She nodded her head briskly and stepped aside, her gaze still on Sesshomaru's pale face. Inuyasha nodded his thanks and proceeded down the hall. Sesshomaru took one last glance behind him and saw Tatsuyu staring at their retreating forms, concern written all over her face. He looked forward and walked on.

* * *

Tatsuyu held her necklace tight, finding that it always gave her comfort. What had happened to him? she knew something was wrong with him since she first laid eyes on him. Hell, his thoughts were the first to enter her mind.  
  
_/Wow, she is beautiful/_ he had said aloud, well at least through mind link. Nevertheless, she would never tell him she heard that. His voice is what caught her interest. It was full of grief and sorrow, so much like hers.  
  
She shook her head. She had to see him. She had to make sure that he was all right. Tatsuyu shifted her books and went to find the nurse's office; IF she could find it that is.

* * *

Kikyo watched the encounter of Sesshomaru and Tatsuyu with jealousy. How dare that little brat! Sesshomaru was hers – well not technically – but still! What gives her the right to barge in on her plans? She bristled. "Well, I guess I have to go pay my poor boy a little visit now don't I?"  
  
Kikyo giggled, kicked her locker closed and started for the nurse's office in a run.

* * *

"So... h-how is he, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked worried.  
  
Inuyasha sat down with his head between his knees. Kagome sat next to him and started rubbing his back. He ran his hands through his hair. "Not good. That one came hard and fast, and if I didn't get there in time he would have lost control. He's sleeping right now."  
  
Kagome sighed, "So I guess the plans are off."  
  
He shook his head, "They are still on, only Sesshomaru is out of the picture."  
  
"Wait, shouldn't you stay with him? I mean, he just had a seizure; he may need help."

Again he shook his head, "Not him. Every time I tried to help him he just tells me to leave, he needs time alone to think. You know how the whole seizure thing started right?" She nodded, "Well, he's right. He needs time to think, not to be babied. I'm still going to ask him if he wants to come-"  
  
He held up a hand to stop Kagome's protests, "Usually after a little rest Sesshomaru is back on his feet. So if he feels better after school then I am going to ask him. Like I said, he needs this to get his mind off things." Kagome stared at him for a while then nodded. Poor Sesshomaru.

* * *

There was a small knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Tatsuyu slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Excuse me miss. I was wondering if it was alright if I saw Sesshomaru-san."  
  
The little old nurse looked up from a pile of papers and stared at the young girl through her spectacles. "Well, my dear, he is sleeping right now but if you wish to see him go ahead. Just be quiet and try not to disturb him."  
  
Tatsuyu said her thanks and opened the door to his room. The room was a cozy little place. To her right was a dresser filled with extra blankets, sheets, and medicines for patients. To her left stood a sink and counter, above it was a cupboard probably holding more doctor things. Sunlight poured into the room through a window on the far wall, just above the bed. A chair was next to the bed as was a small nightstand. Upon the bed was Sesshomaru's sleeping form, tucked under the white sheets.  
  
She tiptoed over to the bed and knelt down beside the bed. She frowned. He looked terrible. His face was drawn and pale, and his skin was cold.  
  
He shifted in his sleep, a small noise coming from his throat. Tatsuyu grabbed his hand and slowly rubbed the top of it. Sesshomaru shifted again, his head jerking to the side. His brow furrowed and he started to moan.  
  
"N-no... s-stop it..." Tatsuyu looked at him strangely. What was he dreaming about? All of a sudden he started thrashing on the bed, as if trying to escape. He started mumbling things "stop it... leave her alone... don't..." Tears rolled down his face and he shuddered.  
  
Tatsuyu put her hand on his face, beckoning him to wake up. Sesshomaru's hand went up and grabbed her own and held it close. More tears fell and he whimpered. She tried again, "Please Sesshomaru, wake up. You're having a bad dream."  
  
His eyes opened suddenly and he gasped. Tears still fell and Tatsuyu brushed some hair out of his face. Sesshomaru swallowed the lump in his throat. She smiled down at him. "Feel better?"  
  
He let go of his death grip on her hand and he weakly nodded. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I came to see if you were alright. I was worried about you." Sesshomaru blushed. She smiled and brushed his tears away with nimble fingers.  
  
"Why were you worried about me?" he whispered.  
  
She gave a light shrug. "I guess because..."  
  
The door flew open.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Are you all right!? I was so worried!" Kikyo shouted as she stepped through the door, but halted in her tracks when she saw Tatsuyu. "Oh... it's you."  
  
Sesshomaru groaned, "What do you want now Kikyo?"  
  
She pretended to look hurt. "I came to see if my man was oka –  
  
"I'm not your man, and I never will be," interrupted Sesshomaru.  
  
Kikyo pouted and glared at Tatsuyu who still held Sesshomaru's hand. Her anger rose. "So what's this, your first day here and already you are making a move on him?! What a tart!"  
  
Sesshomaru sat up and glared. "Back off Kikyo. There is only one tart in this school and that's you. Leave her alone." He stared intently at her to make his point; back off or face the consequences.  
  
Kikyo sneered, "You watch yourself Tatsuyu. No one takes what I want!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door.  
  
Tatsuyu bit her lip and said softly, "Did you notice that when she talks she sounds like a chicken?"  
  
Sesshomaru laughed, followed by Tatsuyu. He leaned against the wall and drew up his knees. "You should've heard what Antonio said to her this morning!"  
  
"What did he say?" She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. She met Antonio earlier this morning and she liked him.  
  
"Oh let me tell you, it was hilarious." For the rest of the afternoon they stayed there, talking and laughing about anything that crossed their minds, the events of this morning fading away into memories.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his foot on the cement, glaring at his watch again. "Dammit! Where is he? He's never late!" He leaned against the car door and crossed his arms. Maybe he's still in the nurse's office.

He was about to go and check when he heard a familiar laugh. Inuyasha turned to see... Sesshomaru laughing?! A girl was walking next to him and was giggling into her hand, a very pretty girl in fact.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up. "Oh, sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. Inuyasha, I would like you to meet Tatsuyu. She just transferred here."  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." She smiled and bowed.  
  
Inuyasha bowed back, "Nice to meet you Tatsuyu-dono. I'm sorry but I am going to have to take my brother back." She giggled and her smile broadened. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's voice cut in, "Oh and by the way Sess, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and the gang somewhere."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To a small club in town called 'Heart's Desire.' Want to come?"

* * *

Will he say yes? Will he reject the offer? Well if you stay tuned then you'll figure it out won't you? HEHE! I know... you probably hate me for leaving a cliffhanger but I just had to. I'm evil like that!  
  
Well anyway, this chapter is done. R&R please and thank you and stay tuned for another chapter coming your way! Adios!! salutes 


	3. Thoughts

* * *

Whee!! I got more reviews!! I'm so happy! I thought this story was going to be a flop! O.o  
  
Well anyway, here's chapter three. Sorry it took so long to post. My computer was being a jack butt!! . ACK!!! My Microsoft Word was depriving me of my writing! It's still not fixed but somehow I was able to write this chapter. O.o don't ask... Kami-sama must have liked me today.  
  
Anyway, on with chapter three! You are going to find out if Sesshomaru says yes or no to going to the club. Also, you get to meet Tatsuyu's father... Naraku.  
  
You also get to see Shippo! Yay! He is so Kawaii! Gomen! I'm rambling on when you probably want to get to the chapter!  
  
(Extra authoress note: the eleventh chapter to my other story, The Love in One's Heart, is taking longer to write out than I expected; for some reason I can't get it to flow right with the rest of the story. I will try my hardest to get it posted soon. Gomen for those who are restless, and are ripping out their hair because I haven't updated, in like, forever. I have not given up on the story! That story shall be finished. Arigatou and keep a look out for the chapter!)  
  
_/someone's thoughts/_  
  
**_Tatsuyu's thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To a small club in town called 'Heart's Desire.' Want to come?"  
  
Sesshomaru regarded his brother, trying to figure out what his brother was up to. He never asked him to go anywhere with the gang, well, not recently. Did Inuyasha feel bad for him? Was he setting him up with someone? What is he trying to do? Sesshomaru's brows furrowed. "Why are you asking me to come?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I dunno. You seemed a little bored lately, and you haven't been to a club in what, forever?" 

Sesshomaru's face looked thoughtful as he shrugged his shoulders. It was true. He has been bored without the dirt bike championship not started yet, and he has read almost every book in the house. Inuyasha was right; he really needed to get out.  
  
"So... do you wanna come?" Sesshomaru snapped out of his reverie and looked at his brother. Finally he saw what he was looking for in his brother's face; Inuyasha was concerned for him. Sesshomaru's heart welled up and he smiled at his brother. He felt loved once again...  
  
Sesshomaru curtly nodded his head, "Sure. Why not? It sounds like fun."  
  
"Great!!!! Do you want to come too, Tatsuyu?" Sesshomaru looked at her too, and gave a look of encouragement.  
  
Tatsuyu smiled and quickly nodded her head. "Sure! I haven't been to a club before! What time are you leaving?"  
  
Inuyasha rummaged through his backpack and took out a piece of paper. Quickly, he scribbled something down and handed it to her. "We are going to be there at 8:00 tonight. Here's the address and we'll meet you there."  
  
"Arigato Inuyasha!" Tatsuyu gave him a hug and turned to Sesshomaru. Giving him her sweetest smile, she hugged him and whispered "Can't wait to see you there." She let him go and walked away, leaving a flushed Sesshomaru smiling in her wake.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother quizzically, "What was that all about? Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru just kept staring at Tatsuyu's retreating form; Kami-sama, she was something special.

* * *

Tatsuyu drove through the city, reveling in the feeling of Sesshomaru's body against hers. Maybe this school will be different than her last. Maybe now she can make friends that will accept her ability, not run away from her in fright and loathing. Yep, maybe now she can actually tell someone about her powers willingly. She made a turn and stopped in front of the Saio Elementary school, got out, and waited for her brother to come out.  
  
Tatsuyu took the time to let her thoughts drift into the unknown recesses of her mind. Many things have happened at her last school. Some of those experiences not too pleasant and she just moved on to the other memories. One memory stuck out like an orange hat clustered with black ones. It had happened just before she left, her boyfriend had disowned her without even waiting for an explanation. She sighed, hopefully that won't happen with her next one.  
  
The bell rang and the little people ran out of the school entrance, into the waiting arms of their parents. Tatsuyu looked through the group, finally spotting the little orange-haired boy of about seven, and waved him over. "Shippo! Over here!" (O.o he has orange hair right? Or is it red?)  
  
"Big Sister!" The little boy ran over, jumped into his sister's waiting arms, and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Big sister, guess what?!"  
  
Tatsuyu giggled and pulled away so she could see his face. "What?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Uh... you saw a purple giraffe today."  
  
Shippo giggled, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "You're silly Tats. Nope, I got a star on my drawing today!" Shippou motioned he wanted to be put down and when his feet connected with granite, he pulled a picture out of his backpack, his chest swelling up in pride. "See! The teacher said that he loved it!"  
  
"That's great Shippo. We'll put it on the refrigerator when we get home okay?" He nodded frantically and hopped into the car, his sister closing the door behind him. When she got into the driver side, she made sure Shippo had on his seatbelt, buckled herself up, and sped away to their home.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway and cut off the engine to his firebird. Inuyasha let out his breath and let go of the dashboard. Sesshomaru looked over and smirked; Inuyasha made a face and opened the passenger door. He was halfway to the door when he looked back to see Sesshomaru hadn't moved. In fact, he hadn't taken his hands off the steering wheel. His face was expressionless as he stared at the house.  
  
Inuyasha walked back to the car, opened up the passenger door, climbed in, and shut the door behind him. His brother didn't look at him or even acknowledge his presence. Inuyasha stared at his brother, knowing full well what his older brother was doing. It happened almost everyday. Sesshomaru always seemed reluctant to enter the house, afraid that he will see the same thing he saw almost a year ago... afraid that... HE will be standing there waiting for him.  
  
Inuyasha gave a low growl in this throat, completely despising the man for everything he did to their family. Coming out of his own thoughts, Inuyasha put his hand on his brother's shoulder and giving him a light shake. 

Sesshomaru flinched and leaned his body against the door, waiting for the grip to become tight enough to make a bruise. Nothing came. There was no pain. He finally looked at his brother.  
  
"Come on Sess. Everything is fine." Inuyasha's voice was calm and quiet. Sesshomaru sighed and slowly opened the door, Inuyasha following suite. Sesshomaru made his way to the door and placed the key in the lock. He unlocked the door, pulled out the key, and hesitantly opened the door to what he had to call home; or really, the hell of awful memories.

* * *

"and then we learned how to multiply numbers by two! I got a piece of candy for getting my question right!"  
  
Tatsuyu smiled as she listened to her little brother talk about his day at school; something he did everyday. She glanced at her younger brother. It must be a great life, being able to live like a child with no fears or pains. Having no cares about life and being able to live in peace. So pure, so innocent; something that she never had.  
  
Shippo's voice cut through her thoughts, "Then, in music class, our teacher tripped over an instrument carrier! Heh! It was funny!"  
  
Tatsuyu laughed and said sarcastically, "You know that isn't a nice thing to say." Shippo only smiled. Yep, not a care in the world for this young boy.  
  
Tatsuyu pulled up her own driveway and got out. Quickly looking around she tried to spot her father's car. Wasn't anywhere in sight. Good. Hopefully it'll stay that way until she leaves to meet Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.  
  
She felt Shippo tugging on her shirt. "Come on! I want to put my picture up!" He bounced on his heels in anticipation. Smiling, she walked up to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up.  
  
Shippou took off his shoes and dashed for the kitchen. Tatsuyu smiled. How he was able to run across the wooden floor, and not fall was beyond her. Taking off her own shoes, Tatsuyu slowly walked to the kitchen, checking every room she passed for any sign of her father.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Good.  
  
Entering the kitchen through the swinging door, she saw Shippo straining to reach a cup in the cupboard, his picture already on the fridge. Tatsuyu walked up behind him, opened the cupboard, and took out a glass. She filled it up with water. Handing it to Shippo, he smiled and said, "Arigatou sister." She nodded. Quickly, she put her hair up in a messy bun and started washing her hands.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. I'll make you some noodles, ramen, and some tofu for dinner. I want to make sure you eat before I leave tonight."  
  
Shippou looked at her curiously. "Where are you going?"  
  
She pulled some pots out of the bottoms cupboards. "I'm going to go see some new friends today. I'll be gone at eight and will be home at like ten tonight." Tatsuyu was filling up the pot with water when she heard a car drive up. She tensed. The engine stopped. A car door was slammed shut. Her father had come home.  
  
_/Sister?/_  
  
Tatsuyu jumped at hearing her brother's voice in her head. Of course he knew about her powers, and he always loved to take to her through mind link. She didn't care just as long as he didn't do it in front of their father.  
  
Calming her breathing she answered back. _**What is it Shippou?**_  
  
_/The water is overflowing/_  
  
She looked down, the water spilling over the lip of the pot. Tatsuyu shook her head and shut off the water, a chill settling over her stomach as she heard the front door open and close. Tatsuyu looked at the kitchen door. It swung open and she held her breath. The Great Naraku has entered.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in the hallway, his face directed to a certain spot on the floor. Visions of blood and a broken body erupted in front of his eyes. He gasped and shut his eyes. Shaking his head, he turned his body, his forehead coming to lean against the cold wall. Turning slightly, he looked at the same spot again, the blood and body gone.  
  
Looking back at the wall, he slowly lowered himself to the ground, his hands sliding down the wall. His knees hit the polished wood of the hallway and tears formed in his eyes, but he would not let them fall. He heard wood creak under silent steps. Sesshomaru glanced up quickly to notice Inuyasha standing there, his hand held out.  
  
"Come on Sesshomaru, you should get ready."  
  
Sesshomaru took his hand and stood up. "Hai." He turned and went to the staircase, quickly ascending the carpeted steps up to his room, his only haven in this god forsaken house.  
  
Inuyasha watched his brother. He sighed; Sesshomaru really needed this. Inuyasha went to get ready himself.

* * *

Naraku stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed at Tatsuyu. She averted her eyes away from his icy stare and went back to making dinner. Shippou, on the other hand, jumped up and ran to give his father a hug. "Otouchan! You're home!" Naraku smiled down at his son and scooped him up, hugging him and his son hugging back. Tatsuyu just kept making dinner, placing the water on the stove so it could boil.  
  
"Hello Shippo, did you have a good first day at your new school?"  
  
His little head bobbed up and down. "HAI! I got a star on a picture of mine! It's on the refrigerator! Look!" He pointed a little finger at the fridge and his father followed it.  
  
Giving a small smile and nodding his head, he said, "That's great Shippo. Listen, why don't you go change into something else and I'll call you down when dinner is ready."  
  
"Okay, Otouchan!" Naraku set him down and he ran out the door. Naraku looked back at his daughter, his smile fading, only to be replaced by a snarl.  
  
"Welcome home, Otouchan." Said Tatsuyu, her eyes never meeting his. Her father leaned against the counter, crossing his arms across his chest and looked at her face, jaw clenched and pale in color. Silence filled the room, making Tatsuyu shift as she put the noodles in the boiling water. "Have a good day at work?"  
  
"Hn," he stared at her more intently, "So, I guess I should ask about your day. Finally find some friends who don't think you are a freak –  
  
"I'm not a freak." Tatsuyu said sternly.  
  
Naraku grabbed her wrist, making her wince in pain. Bringing her closer so his face was inches from hers, he whispered, "You never interrupt me when I am talking. Do you understand?" his voice was threatening. She tried to get free of his grip, but he slapped her across the face, a red handprint beginning to form. His voice became more demanding. "Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Her eyes stung with tears. She lowered her gaze, showing him that he was in command. Giving a satisfied grin he roughly pushed her away, making her collide with the stove. She gasped as she felt the flames lick her pale skin. Quickly pulling her hand away she rushed to the sink, turned on the faucet, and ran her hand under the cool water.  
  
When she pulled it away there was a long red mark that ran from her thumb to her pinky on the inside of her hand. Taking a deep breath she looked at her father, who just looked at her with disgust. Straightening her shoulders she said, "Some people asked me to go out with them tonight at 8:00. I'll be home at 10:00 tonight. Dinner will be done shortly so you don't have to make it."  
  
He gave a grunt and walked towards the door. Before he left, Naraku paused and said, "They will never accept you, Tatsuyu," he turned his gaze on her, "and never will I." He went out the swinging door.

Tatsuyu roughly fell against the counter, her burn beginning to sting. Tears rolled down her face. Maybe he was right, who would ever accept... a freak.

* * *

Man, Naraku is evil! Well what do you expect? He's evil anyway you put him. He'll never be good.  
  
Anyway, what do you think? Keep going? Rewrite it? Do you want to know more about what happened to Sesshomaru? Well you're just going to have to send reviews to encourage me to keep writing the story!   
  
As you can see this chapter shows you a little bit of how hard Sesshomaru and Tatsuyu's life are. Someone asked me to tell him or her why Sesshomaru was having seizures. I will say this, you will find out more about Sesshomaru's conditions later in the chapter. If I told you now then it would spoil the story. I want to keep you on the edge of your seats! Hehe! I'm evil I know!  
  
So, chapter done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to Take Flight, my Dragon.  
  
Ja ne!!!! 


	4. Club

Yippie! I got more reviews!!!! *starts dancing* I so happy!!! Anyway. . . here's chapter four to Take Flight, my Dragon.  
  
In this chapter, the gang, Sesshomaru, and Tatsuyu meet at the club. Tatsuyu and Sesshomaru spend some quality time together and their relationship develops even more. Also there is a little Sango/Miroku thing going on so for those who enjoy those pairings. . . I have given it to you! YAY! Aren't you proud of me!? Well, I don't want to give away everything in this chapter so I'll just shut up right now and let you do the reading.  
  
I bet your dying to read it!  
  
Hehe! Probably not, but you never know, am I right?  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
Arigato!  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The two silver haired boys drove quietly down the road, the windows rolled down to catch the crisp September breeze. Inuyasha relaxed in the passenger seat, content that his brother wasn't trying to kill him with his driving. Sesshomaru kept his gaze forward, with only one thing in mind; Tatsuyu.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped at a red light and glanced at his brother, "Alright, where do I go from here?"  
  
"You are going to take a right turn here then you are going to come to another stop light," Inuyasha paused so his brother could remember the information, "next you are going to make a left then the club will be on your right." Sesshomaru nodded his head and put his foot on the accelerator, since the light had turned green. He glanced at his watch. 7:50 p.m. He would see her in ten minutes. Sesshomaru smirked as he made the right turn.  
  
Inuyasha quickly cut in, "But before you make it to the other light you have to make a left right here so we can pick up Kagome." Sesshomaru passed the street so he did an illegal U turn, making Inuyasha grab the dashboard. Luckily no one else was on the road.  
  
*~*~*~*7:30 p.m.~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu quickly adjusted her black tank top and khaki pants. Giving one last glance in the mirror she grabbed her purse and car keys off her nightstand and quickly descended the stairs. Before she left she took a glance in the living room to see Shippou sitting on the couch watching Pokemon (don't own them but probably you already knew that).  
  
Shippou turned his attention to his sister who said, "I'm leaving now, I want you to bed no later than 8:30, okay?"  
  
Shippou nodded his head, "Okay Tats, I'll do that." She smiled and gave him a hug. His eyes trailed to the burn on her hand, which she had wrapped in gauze. Shippou stared at her.  
  
/ Tats, what happened to your hand? /  
  
Tatsuyu tensed, she forgot that she wasn't at dinner and he didn't see her. She didn't want him worry. Or to know that their father abused her and caused most of her injuries. Quickly, she made up a story.  
  
// I burnt myself on the stove today while making dinner. That's why I wasn't at dinner tonight; I was busy cleaning out my hand so it wouldn't get infected //  
  
/ . . . 'Kay. You sure you're fine? /  
  
// Yes Shippou, I'll be fine. //  
  
She must have convinced him because he didn't say anything else. Tatsuyu gave a sigh of relief and gave Shippou one last hug before leaving the living room and going out the door, completely ignoring the door to her father's study. As she walked past a chill ran through her body. She shivered and grabbed her jacket, knowing full well that it wasn't the exterior weather.  
  
*~*~*~*~ 8:00 p.m.~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku took off his helmet and set it down in the seat of his motorcycle (YES, I SAID MOTORCYCLE!) and helped Sango off. Quickly getting the creases out of her outfit, both stood waiting looking for a red firebird. Miroku straightened his black t-shirt and took a quick glance at Sango.  
  
Boy, did she look hot tonight. She was wearing a nicely fitting red skirt that ended at mid thigh, a black t-shirt with the words "you can look, but can't touch" written along the back. Her hair was up in a high pony, and she wore a pretty shade of pink eye shadow. Miroku smiled.  
  
Sango caught his glance and quickly turned away to hide her blush. She still wonders how in the world can she be attracted to him. I mean, the man was a flirt with every girl, and he invades her personal bubble (or personal space for some). She shook her head. It had to be the eyes, the way they sparkled with confidence. . . and mischief. Nope, she will never figure out why she likes him.  
  
The sound of an engine brought their attention to the parking lot. Both smiled for it was Sesshomaru's firebird. Quickly, both took off in the direction of the car, keeping thoughts of each other to themselves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the car at the same time. Kagome saw Sango and waved her over. "Hey Sango! How long have you two been here?"  
  
"Only for about five minutes so not too long." She glanced at Sesshomaru who had just gotten out of the car. "Hello Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded his head and walked around the car.  
  
Miroku came up to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "You sure it's okay for him to be out?" Inuyasha only nodded and leaned against the car door. Miroku just shrugged.  
  
"So, are we ready to go in?"  
  
"Not quite." Said Sesshomaru. Miroku looked at him in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Because we are waiting for someone else." He said bluntly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her."  
  
Miroku turned around and stared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu had parked next to Sesshomaru's car without any of them knowing it. As she got out, she noticed that Sesshomaru nodded his head in her direction, and a boy with black hair was now staring at her. Closing the car door, she briskly made her way to where Sesshomaru was standing. Sesshomaru smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
Sesshomaru thought she looked wonderful. Her hair was done in a French braid, which trailed down her back. Her top and pants made her look classy, not skanky. She had on light make up and a clear lips gloss that made her lips shimmer in the streetlights. Then he noticed her hand and frowned. "What happened to your hand?" he said softly.  
  
Tatsuyu shifted uneasily and told him the same story he told her brother. Sesshomaru still stared at her. She wasn't telling him something, he could see it in her face, but he wasn't going to press on the subject. He heard Inuyasha clear his throat and quickly he turned his attention to the others. "Sango, Miroku; this is Harashima Tatsuyu. Tatsuyu, this is Miroku and Sango."  
  
Tatsuyu bowed to each of them. Sango smiled, she liked her already. "So, Tatsuyu; you like shopping?" Tatsuyu smiled and nodded her head vehemently. Sango's smile became bigger and Kagome smiled too. Miroku rolled his eyes and chuckled; more shopping buddies for the women.  
  
Finally someone said the magic words. "Well, since everyone is here, let's go into the club." Inuyasha started for the doors. Everyone followed and entered 'Heart's Desire'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The club was packed. Strobe lights lit up the place, colors iridescent across the dance floor. Bodies swayed and danced to the music, their bodies sweaty and brushing against each other in a sensual manner. For being a teen dance club it still had that exotic feeling to it. The music blared through the air, the upbeat and tempo calling you to the dance floor.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and took off to the floor. Sango did the same with Miroku. Sesshomaru glanced at Tatsuyu and laughed. The looks on the boys' faces were priceless. He wished he had a camera. Tatsuyu laughed at well and both went to sit down in a small booth on the other end of the club.  
  
When both sat down, Tatsuyu immediately sat as close to Sesshomaru as she could. Sesshomaru didn't mind, in fact, he embraced it. Propping one arm on top of the booth chair, he motioned for her to come closer. Shyly, she slid over and sat next to him where their legs were touching. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Tatsuyu leaned into his shoulder. Both sighed, satisfied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Tatsuyu, where did you go before you came to Saio High School?" Said Sesshomaru who had been asking many questions throughout the night. Tatsuyu shifted a little bit so she could reach her drink on the table.  
  
"I went to a small private school. I didn't really like it there much. The people there weren't as nice as the ones at Saio." She looked up at him and smiled. Sesshomaru could have melted right then and there; her smile was hypnotic. He could look at her smile for the rest of his life.  
  
She went on, "Also, I wasn't the most wanted girl there. Many thought I was strange and didn't belong there. Yeah, like I wanted to be there on my own free will!" Tatsuyu said sarcastically.  
  
Tatsuyu kept on talking, wondering why she was being so open to someone she just met a few hours ago. Either way, she didn't care. She told him everything that happened at her old school. How the other students played tricks on her and teased her. Tatsuyu told him everything except why they did all these things.  
  
"Why did they do that to you?"  
  
She leaned slightly and put her feet up on the large booth chair, "I guess because I looked so different from them. Even the teachers thought I was strange. That school was one of the last schools that's still up on true Japanese traditions. You see, I'm not completely Japanese." She tilted her head back slightly so she could see Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru thought she looked like an adorable little girl.  
  
"My mother was a small Irish woman with hair just like mine. She came to Japan for a photographing class she was taking in college and fell in love with it. So after she got out of school she moved here and worked in a photograph shop. After about two years she met my father and they married. She had two children, my little brother Shippou and myself. . ." She looked at the dance floor, "she died when I was ten years old; a car accident." She said softly.  
  
Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder for comfort. Tatsuyu grabbed his arm with both hands and held on tightly. Her eyes became distant as she remembered her mother's face and kind words. Sesshomaru put his chin on her head. "I'm sorry to hear that." He whispered.  
  
Tatsuyu shook her head, "There's no point in dwelling in the past. I have grieved for my mother and shed my tears. It's time to start remembering the good times instead of the bad times."  
  
With that she spun around, grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, and led him to the dance floor. Sesshomaru, with a look of shock on his face, watching in amazement at how fast her attitude had changed. He let himself be led to the floor. The music became louder as they reached the stage where the DJ was spinning out tune after tune.  
  
When they reached the floor, Tatsuyu stopped, looked at Sesshomaru, and smiled. There it was again! He was going to faint if she kept doing that. He felt her lean in and whisper in his ear, "Dance with me."  
  
Her voice was low, smooth and seductive. He felt her leave his side and glide onto the floor, her hips swaying back and forth to the music. Sesshomaru just watched her, entranced. She held her hands over her head, eyes closed with a smile on her face. The music seemed to soften as Sesshomaru watched her, her body moving with every bit of sexuality. The only thing he saw was she.  
  
Her hair swayed with her behind her, and her feet looked like they weren't even touching the ground. She opened her eyes; her honey globes beckoning him to join her. Sesshomaru felt himself responding to her eyes, quickly walking behind her and placing his hands on her hips.  
  
She grinned and leaned into his touch, their hips grinding together with the tempo of the song. Sesshomaru's hand slid across her lean stomach and hers came to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch, her cool skin sending shivers through his heated body. Both bodies melded into one, feeling safe and loved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath from dancing so much. Inuyasha sat next to her by the bar, his own breathing heavy. Miroku and Sango were still on the dance floor, lost somewhere in the crowd. Inuyasha turned to the bartender and ordered two waters. (They are in a teen bar. . . NO ALCOHOL!) He handed one to Kagome.  
  
"Arigato." Unscrewing the lid she took a big gulp and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Inuyasha took a swig of his own drink. Inuyasha was glad that they decided to do this. It gave him some time to be with Kagome who was his best friend. . . and his secret crush. He was attracted to her since the day they met in Kindergarten. And still, he hadn't told her how he feels.  
  
He felt Kagome tap his arm and he looked at her. She pointed to the dance floor, "Look." Inuyasha followed her finger and his eyes widened. There was Sesshomaru and he looked. . . happy! He watched his brother dance with Tatsuyu, both oblivious to the others around them. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"I guess it was a good idea that we took him after all. Look how happy he is"  
  
Kagome smiled and took another sip of her water. Setting down her bottle of water she grabbed his arm again and said, "Come on, let's go dance some more."  
  
Inuyasha quickly put down his own drink and followed closely behind, the music becoming quicker.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu danced faster with the music, Sesshomaru matching her speed with ease. They danced in unison and meticulousness. Tatsuyu's smile broadened. She hasn't felt this free in the longest time. It seems that all her fears and her pains are dissolving, and the restraints that bind her are loosening. The music picked up again, and so did they.  
  
She twisted and turned with the music, her face now staring at Sesshomaru's. His grip on her hips became tighter as he pulled her close, her arms snaking their way around his neck. He stared into her pools, loosing himself in their color. Their bodies twined together.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes, enjoying the moment with Tatsuyu, but what he didn't know was that he had missed Tatsuyu's eyes become slated over with a bright blue, and translucent wings appear behind her. As quickly as those things appeared, they disappeared, going unnoticed by both teens.  
  
But one person had seen them, and he sneered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naraku stepped back into the shadows, not wanting to be discovered. He had to get her back under his control before Tatsuyu released it. He had to get it back under the restraints. If he didn't it could kill him. Naraku slipped out of the club, going home to wait for his daughter. No. . . not his daughter, his curse.  
  
**********************************************  
  
What's going on with Tatsuyu? Interested? Want to find out? Well keep reading and maybe you'll find out! ^_^ Sounds like a good idea, ne?  
  
Anyway, chapter four done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter! Coming soon!  
  
I hope. . .  
  
Ja ne!  
  
AN: Arigato to all my readers so far! I feel so loved! Please keep reviewing my stories! I'm glad you like them!!!  
  
Another quick authoress note thingy: every now and then, make sure to check out my profile thing. You can find out when I might post new chapters, and you get a first look at any new stories I might want to write. It's updated pretty frequently so if you get a chance, swing by it and take a look. ^_^ Okay I'll shut up now.  
  
ARIGATO!!!!! *huggles* 


	5. Hallucintaion

AH YEAH!!! *does a dance* I got more reviews!!! Yippie!!! Anyway, here's chapter 5 to Take Flight, My Dragon.  
  
In this chapter you are going to read about what happens the next day. Nothing too exciting I must say. . . that is. . . until you get to Fifth hour English. Okay I'll shut up right now because I don't want to give it away! Just read and find out for yourself!!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
(To Smeagol: I made this chapter especially long for you! This was originally two chapters in one. All I did was erase a few things and put them together. It actually came out a lot better! Well here ya go!!! ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I haven't put one of these on for a while so I'm doing this just to be safe. I do not; I repeat, do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. Antonio and Tatsuyu belong to me however and are mine alone. Now enjoy the story!  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sesshomaru stifled a yawn, trying to keep his attention on the assignment he was given in AP Biology. He must have had more fun than he realized last night. Sesshomaru smiled, remembering the way Tatsuyu danced against him. They hadn't left the dance club until late, making Tatsuyu say a brisk goodbye to the others, and giving Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek. His smile broadened. Yep, definitely more fun than he realized.  
  
He felt someone nudge his back and turning his head slightly he saw Antonio, a note propped between his middle and index finger. "Here. I want full detail on what happened last night." Antonio whispered. He winked and went back to his work. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and quickly unfolded the note which read:  
  
'Sessio,  
  
So. . . spill it! What happened between you and Tats? I haven't seen you smile so much in one minute! If you keep that up your face is going to stick like that! I swear if you leave out any juicy details then I am coming after you!  
  
-Tony-'  
  
Sesshomaru folded up the note again and quickly scribbled something down on another sheet of paper. His lab partner looked over quizzically but didn't say anything. He had too much respect for Sesshomaru to be a snitch. The bell rang and second hour ended. Sesshomaru packed up his belongings and went for the door, leaving the paper behind. Tony grabbed the paper and while walking down the hall, he read the message:  
  
'Tony,  
  
Tatsuyu is really the only person who has shed light on my soul, maybe that's why I smile so much around her.  
  
See you at lunch.  
  
-Sesshomaru-'  
  
Tony stopped in the hallway and reread the letter. A small smile tugged at his lips as he said to no one in particular, "Damn Tats, thank Kami-sama you arrived here on Earth." The warning bell sounded for third period and he shifted his books and ran to his class, not wanting to be late. . . again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu quietly put her books in her locker, trying to avoid putting pressure on her hand. She was also trying to hide the slight cut under her left eye. She shuddered. Her father had been furious with her for being late to come home. Instead of the normal slap in the face and shouting he took it up a notch. Tats took a deep breath as last night came back like a nightmare.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
"You're late." Tatsuyu turned quickly as she heard the soft menacing voice from behind. She looked at the grandfather clock in the hall: 12:00. Boy was she in trouble. Slowly taking off her jacket, she kept her gaze on the floor. She heard him take a step forward, and she took two steps back.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I. . . I lost track of time. It will never happen again,"  
  
"Of course it won't. I won't let you."  
  
Tatsuyu flinched as her father grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. She felt his press his body against hers, preventing her from escaping. Tatsuyu began to panic; I guess he must have found a new way to hurt her, which she didn't like one bit. She squirmed under him but he just added more pressure.  
  
Naraku's arm came to rest against her throat, making her gasp at the feeling. Slowly his other hand went into his back pocket and he withdrew a switchblade. Tatsuyu's eyes widened and her eyes sprang with tears. Naraku only smirked and brought the blade on her left cheekbone, the cold steel against her flesh making her shiver.  
  
"I will make sure it doesn't happen again because if it does," he drew the blade across her cheekbone, drawing blood and making Tatsuyu hiss in pain, "then you can kiss your eyes goodbye. Now get upstairs." Roughly, he pushed her towards the stairs and walked away towards his study.  
  
*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu slammed her locker door shut, maybe a little harder than she intended. She didn't care, however, she just wished her father's head had been in her locker at the time she closed it.  
  
"Hey Tats! Over here!"  
  
"Oh, hello Tony. What's up?" She smiled and looked up at the tall Spaniard. He was a good head higher than her; as was Sesshomaru but she wasn't complaining. Tony smiled back and thought, 'Well I can see why he likes her smile so much'. Embracing her as if she was his friend for a million years, both sped off to fourth hour, History.  
  
As they took their seats Tony just started blabbering, "So what happen? Did you have fun? Did ya kiss? Did you guys go loco-"  
  
Tatsuyu covered his mouth with her hand and giggled. "One at a time Tony! I can't answer all of them at once!"  
  
Antonio just smiled and pried her hand away from his face. Shaking his bangs out of his eyes he continued, "Well? You gonna tell me or not?"  
  
"Hmmm. . ." She looked thoughtful, "Why should I?" Tony gave an annoying sounded whine and she gave an evil grin. Tatsuyu told him everything they did and what happened, making Tony laugh at hearing that Sesshomaru actually danced with someone. The bell rung and class started.  
  
*~*~*Lunchtime*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome took their usual seats in the courtyard, sitting side by side. Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the tree, still tired from the last night. Man, could Kagome dance! She moved like she was walking on air and she looked like an angel. Kagome's soft voice cut into his thoughts, "Phew! I am so tired! I had a lot of fun! Did you?"  
  
He just nodded and smiled, marveling at her beauty with a shy lovers eye. He wonders when he can cook up the courage to tell her those three magic words. . .  
  
Inuyasha gave a silent gasp as he felt Kagome lean into him and rest her head on his shoulder. She gave a little yawn, "I don't know how long I can stay up anymore." Inuyasha smiled and said nothing. He loved the feel of her hair against his face and he wanted more.  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome groaned, knowing full well what was coming next; Sango fuming, her face red, with a stumbling Miroku just a few steps behind. Kagome exhaled, "When will he ever learn?" Inuyasha shrugged and unconsciously let his arm wrap around Kagome's waist.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything, only thinking: Well it took him long enough.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru sat down at the table, Tats and Tony sitting on each side of him. Sesshomaru quickly took a glance at Tatsuyu who was looking out of the corner of her eye. She blushed and Sesshomaru quickly looked away. Tony looked at them both with amusement; he gave them a week before he asked her out.  
  
Maybe he could start a pool draw! Nah, Sessio would kill him first. Lunch started out nicely enough. The three friends were joking around and talking about last night when their most favorite person decided to show up.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Good," Kikyo pointed to Sesshomaru, "Bad," next to Antonio, "And Ugly." She pointed to Tatsuyu. Antonio muttered something under his breath in his native tongue, probably a curse or some in appropriate words. Tatsuyu turned away and stared at the crowd.  
  
Sesshomaru was seething inside but as calmly as he could he said, "What do you want Kikyo? Besides a good fuck which you aren't going to get?" Tony almost choked on his laughter and Tatsuyu had to grab the table so she wouldn't fall over laughing.  
  
Kikyo huffed and crossed her arms, "I just wanted to talk to you, but I can see you are too busy with that tramp!" Sesshomaru stood up so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. His eyes were dangerously narrowed and his face was blank. Kikyo took a step back, fear crossing her features.  
  
When Sesshomaru spoke his voice was low and threatening, "If you insult her like that one more time I will make sure that I personally rip out your vocal cords and feed them to the dogs. Get out of my sight."  
  
Kikyo was shocked. She had never heard him be so threatening to anyone, not even his rival in dirt bike riding, Kouga. Sesshomaru stared at her, his face still blank, but his eyes shinning with anger. Kikyo spun around quickly and ran off, afraid to look back. He watched her go until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Slowly turning his head he saw Tatsuyu, her face staring up at him innocently.  
  
"Let it go." She whispered. Sesshomaru turned around and face her. He whispered back, "No one should say that about you."  
  
Tatsuyu smiled and shook her head. "No she shouldn't, and I think you scared her enough to make her stop for a while." They stayed silent.  
  
Antonio, on the other hand, stood up and shouted, "Whoa man! I can't believe you did that! Well, I knew it was going to happen some time but DAMN!" he slapped his back, "I didn't know you had it in ya!"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and so did Tatsuyu. The bell rang. Lunch was over and it was time for them to go to fifth hour, Tatsuyu Senior Art Seminar, Tony and Sesshomaru to English.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay class, settle down, settle down." The English teacher motioned for his class to sit down and then took out small hardcover book. Everyone groaned. The teacher rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on. Poetry isn't that bad now is it?"  
  
"Si, senor!" Shouted Tony and everyone giggled.  
  
The teacher just smiled and said, "In Japanese if you don't mind Marquez- san. All right, now I want you to sit there and listen to this poem. It's about a tortured girls soul and how she feels about losing a loved one. See, poems can be written about anything. Now listen."  
  
Slowly he read:  
  
'I sit here in my sorrow, wondering why air is still in my lungs.  
  
All the pain I have felt has left me dry and bare.  
  
Life seems to be slipping away from me like a grain of sand.  
  
Just as I thought our life would begin anew,  
  
You were stolen from me with one flick of the wrist.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru squirmed uneasily in his chair. The words were affecting him greatly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was nothing I could do as I watched you perish,  
  
The blood pooling around you, staining the grass on which you lay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru's vision swam and his stomach turned into a knot; he felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I feel as if it is my fault that you are gone,  
  
I did nothing to stop the pain in which you had to bear alone.  
  
Why must you leave me?  
  
You're lifeless eyes look at me in sorrow, as I stand there,  
  
Wondering why you were taken from my heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It seemed harder to breath. Sesshomaru's mind clouded over with terrible visions of her body, her blood, and him standing there laughing. He looked around. The ceiling seemed to be getting lower and lower by the minute. He shook violently. The teacher read on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If only I was there at your side right now,  
  
Dying together as our love diminished from this world to be there in the afterlife.  
  
Yet that day will never come, it will never happen.  
  
You were taken away from me because of jealousy and deceit.  
  
And the worst part is,  
  
It was me, who flicked the wrist,  
  
Me who became jealous of you and listened to the lies in my mind.  
  
I was the one who killed our love; I was the one who must live with my shame.  
  
So now I stand here, with the knife in my hand, your blood dripping to the floor.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The teacher closed the book and smiled. However, his smile faded as he saw the classes' attention directed over to Sesshomaru, who was now kneeling on the floor, his eyes glazed over and clutching his chest.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"  
  
Sesshomaru faintly heard the voice calling out. Everything seemed alien to his mind. The room became smaller and he started wheezing. The teacher slowly walked up to him, shooing the students away who started to crowd around his shivering form. Slowly he reached out his hand and placed it on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru's flinched from his touch as if he was burned. He stared at the teacher, his eyes distant and afraid. The teacher tried again only to be hurled across the room into his desk. Sesshomaru was now standing, shaking ferociously. "D-don't touch me! S-stay back!"  
  
"Yo, Sessio, what's wrong?" Tony took a step forward and was about to wrap his arms around him, to try to calm him down. The same thing resulted. He was hurled back onto the desks, a dazed look on his face.  
  
"S-stay back! I-I won't let you do it to me again!" The room was getting smaller by the minute and Sesshomaru felt as if someone was touching him, forcing him into submission. He looked at his classmates but they all seemed like strangers, gawking at him, their faces shape shifting to resemble people with smooth white faces.  
  
He heard the screaming again. He felt the pain again, and it was his entire fault; his entire fault. He did it. He couldn't stop it.  
  
The pain came back and he shouted, scratching at his arms and neck and pulling at his hair, "Get away! Stop it! NO! GET AWAY!" He fell to the ground, his hands clutched tightly in his hair, eyes closed as if in pain. Students backed away from him, terrified at the scene. The most calm and quiet guy in school was now having a breakdown. Someone else tried to approach him but Sesshomaru sensed him immediately and flung himself back, crawling away and shouting, "No! Stop it! Leave me alone!"  
  
The student stopped and backed away. The teacher was speechless. Antonio watched in horror as he watched his best friend rolled into the fetal position, his arms over his head. He heard him muttering something.  
  
"T-ta. . . T-tats. . . u"  
  
Antonio knew exactly what to do. Grabbing the teacher by the collar of his shirt he said very sternly, "Get everyone out of this room. Go to the art seminar class and look for a woman named Harashima Tatsuyu-"  
  
The teacher began to interrupt.  
  
He stopped the teacher's protest, "If you don't do this than he can inflict major damage to himself or to others. He won't let anyone come near him. There is only one person who can. Do it before he starts to hurt himself!"  
  
The teacher regained his composure, rushed all the students out of the room and went to find Tatsuyu. Antonio watched through the door window as he watched Sesshomaru fight his inner battle with himself. He turned away as he heard him shout out bloody murder and threw a chair at nothing but air, his enemy all in his mind.  
  
He was hallucinating.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crowd around the door was enormous. It was as if someone had seen Big Foot in person and everyone wanted to get a first look at it. Yet as they looked through the glass all they saw was a broken man, curled up in the corner, tears streaming his face, mixing with the blood that now flowed down his neck and arms.  
  
Tatsuyu rushed to the door, shoved the curious onlookers out of the way and stared at him in sorrow. What was happening to him!? What was he seeing that no one else could see?! She had to do it. There was no other way to calm him down. She turned to Tony, worry written all over his face.  
  
"Tony, back everyone up away from the door and make sure they stay silent." Tony raised an eyebrow in question, but seeing the look in her eyes convinced him. Asking the teachers for help, they all managed to get the frenzied crowd far away from the door. Tatsuyu turned back to the door and looked at Sesshomaru again.  
  
Slowly she placed her hands on the door, closed her eyes, and concentrated on Sesshomaru's thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he felt the intrusion into his mind. Yet, it seemed to be comforting and soothing. He embraced the feeling hoping that it could be something he could hold on to. Something to sooth him through the nightmares that had taken him.  
  
// Sesshomaru //  
  
He gasped. That was Tatsuyu's voice.  
  
// Sesshomaru //  
  
/ Y-yes? /  
  
// Don't worry Sesshomaru, I am here with you //  
  
/ W-where? How come I can't see your face Tatsuyu?! /  
  
// Look up Sesshomaru, look pass the shroud of darkness and fear //  
  
He did as he was instructed and there she stood in the gloom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Sesshomaru lifted his face towards hers, he looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, scratches ran along his throat and arms, and his hair was a mess, some clumping together with the blood. Tatsuyu slowly advanced, not wanting to frighten him. She kept sending him soothing thoughts, trying to coax him little by little out of his shell.  
  
// I am right here Sesshomaru, don't worry, nothing is going to happen //  
  
/ Tatsuyu. . . can't breath. . . walls are closing in. . . so much blood. . . help me /  
  
He curled into the corner again; afraid he was about to be crushed by the walls. Instead he felt arms encircling his waist, coaxing him to relax. Her mind still played in his head.  
  
// You're just hallucinating Sesshomaru. Just close your eyes and I'll help you through this //  
  
/ How? /  
  
// Just listen to my voice. Grasp it and let it lead you out //  
  
He listened to her voice, trying to keep hold of it, not ever wanting to let it go. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. She was there, smiling at him. Oh how he could melt! The walls of the room lifted and the ceiling rose. He closed his eyes and gave and anguished cry. He wrapped his arms around Tatsuyu and held on for dear life.  
  
Tatsuyu rocked his form back and forth, crooning to him softly. Sesshomaru's shivers subsided and weariness took hold of his body. The soothing presence in the back of his mind was still there as he felt Tatsuyu rubbing his back.  
  
Sesshomaru's stomach churned and he squeezed his eyes shut and roughly pushed away from Tatsuyu. Now kneeling on all fours he let out a hacking cough. After a few more coughs he finally purged, falling onto his side and wiping off his mouth. Tatsuyu grabbed a Kleenex, helped him sit up, and wiped off his mouth better.  
  
Sesshomaru and Tatsuyu sat in the corner, his head resting against her shoulder and her arms draped lazily over his stomach. He shivered and squirmed. Tatsuyu's grasp tightened as her other hand came to smooth out Sesshomaru's hair.  
  
// Shhh, it's all right, Sesshomaru. Hold on to me and you'll get through this //  
  
/ So tired. . . tired. . . don't go. . . /  
  
// Sleep, Sesshomaru. I'll be here when you wake //  
  
He let his weariness take him and he fell into blackness, holding tight to the warmth that enveloped him.  
  
**********************************  
  
All right now before you go and try to kill me because I am putting Sesshomaru through hell, just know this; Sesshomaru is one of my most favorite characters from Inuyasha. Seriously, he is! I love the demon boy! However, like I said this story is an angst story. . . I had to do something and I really wanted to do something like this. Onegai! Don't hurt me! Things will get better I promise!!!!!  
  
Okay since that was said, let's continue. I and only I created the poem that you have read. I hope it didn't suck! Anyway, please don't try and steal it and claim it as your own; that is one of my favorite ones! If you DO use it make sure I get the credit. The poem is called "Why Must Your Love Leave Me." Please and thank you!  
  
Well, chapter done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you, and hopefully I update soon! Arigato!  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. Nightmare

Ello everyone! First off I would like to thank you guys for not trying to kill me because I did that to Sesshomaru. THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!! *huggles*  
  
However, I have a feeling you MIGHT kill me after you read this chapter. Uhhh. . . should I be scared?  
  
Anyway. . . here's chapter six to Take Flight My Dragon. In this chapter Sesshomaru is now in the hospital. You are also going to find out some things that happened in his past. OHHH AREN'T YOU EXCITED!?!?!?!? Hope you enjoy reading it! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I do not own anyone from the show Inuyasha. Tatsuyu, Dr. Chikogeshi, and Antonio are mine though so hands off! Have fun now!  
  
*WARNING!!!!*: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION AND A BIT OF LEMON! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! PLAIN AND SIMPLE!  
  
AN: (these parentheses mean Sesshomaru dreaming)  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sesshomaru groaned and shifted on something soft. His head felt fuzzy and his mouth was dry. Trying to open his eyes he made an incoherent grunt. Sesshomaru tried to speak but failed as something made him gag. He started to panic.  
  
/ Where am I?! What's happening?! /  
  
Two smooth hands clasped his shoulders and held him down. Sesshomaru panicked even more.  
  
/ NO! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! STOP! /  
  
"Shhh. . . be still Sesshomaru. Nothing is going to happen. Be calm."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped trying to get out of the grip and relaxed. It was Tatsuyu's voice. He slowly raised a shaky hand and placed it over hers; making him feel safe. Again he tried to open his eyes. At first things were blurry, but slowly things took form and as he tilted his head to the side and sighed. Tatsuyu smiled back, a tired look in her eyes.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Sesshomaru tried to speak but something was lodge in his throat. Tatsuyu placed her hand on his forehead, "Don't try to speak. Let's wait until the doctor says it's alright to take out the tube."  
  
He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Taking his eyes off of Tatsuyu he took in his surroundings. A white room with white walls, white curtains, and everything else white. Monitors beeped and machines hummed. Sesshomaru remembered this before. He was in the hospital. But how did he get here, he wondered.  
  
The door opened and a balding man of about fifty walked in, a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. The doctor looked up from the clipboard and smiled, "Well, look who decided to wake up." The man had a cheerful looking face and had on reader glasses. When he smiled you saw a row of straight white teeth, except for one of the front teeth, which was turned at a weird angle. All in all he seemed like an all round nice guy. Sesshomaru know him well.  
  
Dr. Chikogeshi.  
  
Chikogeshi walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, "So, Sesshomaru-san, you ready to take that tube out of your mouth?" Sesshomaru would have chuckled if he weren't so weary, so instead he gave a meek nod. As carefully as he could the doctor took out the tube, Sesshomaru wincing at the strange feeling. When the tube was out, Sesshomaru gave a slight cough and inhaled quickly.  
  
"H-how long have I been here?" Sesshomaru whispered. The doctor said, "You were brought in Friday afternoon. It's 10:30 in the morning on Saturday."  
  
The doctor placed the tube on a monitor and took out a tiny flashlight. "Now Sesshomaru I need you look right at me as I check for any signs of a concussion. It's probably unlikely but you can't be too careful. Now, tilt your head towards me." Stiffly, Sesshomaru looked at the doctor, only to be hit with a beam on light. Giving an irritated moan he felt Chikogeshi playing with his eyelids, completely making sure. He gave a satisfying noise.  
  
"Well my friend, no concussions. The only things you have are some scratches and bruises. . ."  
  
"W-what scratches?" Said Sesshomaru hoarsely. The doctor's eyes softened and looked at his arm. Sesshomaru followed his gaze and his eyes narrowed in recognition. His arm, from wrist to shoulder, was wrapped in bleached bandages, tiny red stains soaking through the fabric. Slowly he lifted the other arm to see it in the same condition. Unsteady fingers made there way to his throat where his fingers came in contact with more bandages. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Tatsuyu sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's cheek. He slightly leaned into her hand, a small tear escaping one of his eyes. Deciding that the two needed time to them, Dr. Chikogeshi spun on his heels and went out the door, making a small click as it closed. She watched him leave but turned her gaze back on Sesshomaru, who hadn't moved. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek, wiping away the tears that followed the first.  
  
"Sesshomaru," she whispered, "Sesshomaru. . . are you okay?"  
  
Silence. She tried again and silence preceded her question. Finally he whispered, "I don't think I'll ever be alright, Tatsuyu. I-I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Can't take what? What is it Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru squeezed his eyes shut and gave a shuddered breath. "I-I can't take the memories! I can't take the pain! I can't take anymore of it!" Sesshomaru's breathing became raspy. Tatsuyu wrapped her arms around him, his arms now holding desperately to her. She rocked back and forth while making soft cooing sounds.  
  
"Shhh. . . it's alright, calm down. I'm here, don't worry."  
  
Sesshomaru's tears started to diminish and his grip loosen. Tatsuyu still rocked slowly, making him drowsy. Finally his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Yet, Tatsuyu kept rocking him, never wanting him to be alone again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha hastily walked down the hospital hall, his shoes making a soft patter on the tiles. He hoped that Sesshomaru was up this time. He made a right and kept walking. Poor Tatsuyu, she must be so tired right now. She stayed the whole night, afraid to leave him alone for a second. Well, now he would stay so she could get a good nights rest.  
  
Inuyasha reached room 425 and opened the door. Much to his disappointment, Sesshomaru was asleep once again. Tatsuyu was lying down next to him, his arm around her waist as she created little circles on his chest with her finger. Upon entering, Tatsuyu raised her eyes, slightly puffy from crying herself. Inuyasha bit his lip and whispered, "How is he?"  
  
Tatsuyu slid off the bed, so as not to disturb Sesshomaru. Taking Inuyasha by the arm, she led him out into the hall and sat on a bench. Taking in a deep breath she said, "I'm not sure Inuyasha. The doctors say he should be alright and be able to leave tonight, but. . ." She looked into space, "his wounds aren't in his body. He told me that he couldn't take the memories, the pain. I don't know what he means but he is so distressed." She hung her head.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed her back and sighed, "Listen, I know Sesshomaru is having trouble. Sesshomaru has had. . . a hard past." Inuyasha's throat tightened, "I-I would tell you what happened but. . . that's something you need to hear from Sesshomaru himself. This is what I can tell you," he turned to face her, "Sesshomaru needs you more than anything right now. Please, help him."  
  
Tatsuyu stared at Inuyasha and then nodded. She would never leave his side. His problems needed to be confronted and solved and she might be the only one to do it. Inuyasha's voice cut in her thoughts, "I do have a question for you though. How were you able to calm down Sesshomaru without even talking to him?"  
  
She wrestled with the telling him the truth and making something up. Would he reject her? Or would he accept her? She decided to take her chances. Taking a deep breath she told him everything about her power.  
  
*~*~* Back with Sesshomaru (WARNING!!! GRAPHIC SCENE STARTS HERE! DON'T LIKE IT JUST SKIP DOWN TO WHERE IT IS SAFE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AGAIN!) *~*~*~*  
  
(Sesshomaru groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. "W-where am I?"  
  
"You're with me."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the voice and tried to move, only to figure out he was bound hands and feet. He gasped when he also noticed he was tied down to his bed, naked. Sesshomaru pulled against the restraints but to no avail, they were securely fastened. Something pounced on him.  
  
"Now I can have you all to myself without that woman always getting in the way." Sesshomaru winced, the added weight pushing against the cuts and bruises already on his stomach and torso. He squirmed again; the result was he getting slapped across the face.  
  
"Don't move!" But Sesshomaru didn't listen. He kept squirming and tried to push the person off from on top of him but that someone held fast to him. Finally his strength wore down and he slumped on the bed, his breathing ragged. He looked up at his attacker with tear filled eyes. "Why are you doing this to me. . . father?"  
  
Sesshomaru's father's hand came to clasp around his throat, making him wheeze. "Why? Why am I doing this? I don't think the answer really matters to me now does it?" with that said he pressed his lips against Sesshomaru's pale ones, sure to leave a bruise afterwards. Sesshomaru tried to evade the kiss but his body was too battered to even move. The father scrapped his nails up and down his son's body, leaving giant welts. Sesshomaru cried silently, wanting to die.  
  
His father broke the kiss and started taking off his shirt. Sesshomaru paled and thrashed frantically, "NO! PLEASE! STOP THIS!"  
  
"Why should I?!" he had just finished taking off his pants when he slammed into his son, Sesshomaru giving out a silent cry of agony. He kept his eyes tightly shut as his father moved within him, sounds of pleasure coming from his throat. Sesshomaru looked away, tears falling down his eyes, wanting this pain to stop.  
  
Suddenly his father bit down on his neck, drawing blood. Sesshomaru gave out a yelp mixed with a painful moan. His father only smiled and came to his climax, spilling his seed into Sesshomaru. Roughly pulling out, he got up and dressed. He walked back to the bed and forced on more kiss on Sesshomaru. "So long bitch. You don't know how long I wanted to do that." He left the room, Sesshomaru still tied down to the bed.  
  
Sesshomaru cried, the pain on his body and between his legs unbearable. He knew he was losing a lot of blood and was wondering if he was going to die. To Sesshomaru guess, a half hour went by until he heard the door fly open to show Inuyasha, tears running down his own face and anger showing in his eyes.)  
  
Sesshomaru cried silently in his sleep, never knowing someone else was sharing his nightmare.  
  
*~*~*~* OKAY KIDDIES! IT'S SAFE NOW! *~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu was kneeling on the ground, her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. Inuyasha was kneeling next to her, trying to figure out what was wrong. At first he tried asking but it was like he was oblivious to her. He tried giving her a little shake but that just made her fall to her knees. Finally he just took her in his arms, slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
"Hey Tats, what's wrong?"  
  
Slowly she raised her tear-stained face to Inuyasha and said in a quiet, pained voice, "h-how could your father d-do that to him?!" Inuyasha stared in disbelief. "H-how did you know?! No one knows that. Not even Antonio. How did you. . ." He let his sentence trail off.  
  
Tatsuyu went back into a kneeling position and pointed to her head, "Remember when I told you I could read a person's thoughts? Well, sometimes I will pick up something from someone nearby. I can't explain it, only that it's like they are shouting it or something and I hear it." She looked at Sesshomaru's door, "Sometimes when I'm in my room, my younger brother will have a nightmare and I will pick it up. So when he wakes up from it I'll be there to comfort him. I guess Sesshomaru just had one about. . ."  
  
More tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. Bolting off the floor she rushed to the door opened it up, and ran to kneel by Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru was on the bed, his arms wrapped protectively around his body, which was curled into a fetal position. Tatsuyu touched his face, her shaky fingers wiping away some of the perspiration that fell from his face.  
  
Inuyasha had tears in his own eyes. He may not have heard the whole story but he hated the fact that he still couldn't have done anything. So he and his brother haven't always been on good terms with each other that still don't change the fact that they were still brothers. Inuyasha walked up behind Tatsuyu and placed a hand on her head.  
  
"Why don't you go and get something to eat. I'll wait here in case he wakes up." He whispered. She just shook her head, "I can't. I need to be here. He needs me." Inuyasha sighed and gave Tatsuyu a hug. "Then I'll go get us something to eat. You can't starve yourself. How about some noodles and ramen?" Tatsuyu gave a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Arigato, Inuyasha."  
  
"Douitashimashite, Tatsuyu." He gave her one final squeeze before he left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru woke up with a start, his eyes falling upon the top of Tatsuyu's head. Curious as to why she was there, he uncurled himself and reached out to touch the top of her head. Tatsuyu moved slightly and raised her head, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Sesshomaru frowned. She was crying.  
  
"Tatsuyu, is everything alright?" He moved his hand to her cheek. Giving a small sigh she said, "I should ask you that question. Especially after what happened. . . a year ago." Sesshomaru's face noticeably paled and he bolted upright. "H-how did you find out about that?" Said Sesshomaru in a trembling voice. "Who told you?"  
  
"Actually. . . you did."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened and she continued, "Now don't freak out or anything when I tell you this. I have this. . . I have this gift. I have the power to read a person's thoughts. I can even change or erase them, which I could never do." She shifted from her place on the floor, "When you were sleeping, your thoughts were very animated and loud. When that happens sometimes I can pick up what they are seeing or saying. That's what happened with you," She looked into his eyes, "I saw you. . . I saw what happened, and I am so sorry."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her for a while. Reading minds? Erase memories? So that's how he heard her voice inside his head. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Her face was tilted towards the floor and her eyes were shut tightly. Was she afraid? Yes, afraid that he would reject her. Sesshomaru could never reject her though. She had helped him.  
  
Sesshomaru took her chin in his hands and tilted her face upwards. "I never wanted you to figure out that way, and truth to be told, you only know half of what happened." Her eyes widened in horror but he kept on, "when the time comes you shall know the truth but not now. It's too painful a memory to tell right now. As for your gift I thank you for having it. You saved me."  
  
She nodded her head and tears fell from her eyes. Tears came from Sesshomaru's eyes as well but he quickly wiped them away. His eyes fell on the small cut under Tatsuyu's eye and frowned. "What happened to your face?"  
  
Tatsuyu gasped and started to ramble, "Oh you know, fell down and scraped my face. You know me; Queen of the Klutz's." She gave a nervous laugh. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and knew she was lying. Someone hurt her and she wasn't telling. He would let the matter drop. . . for now.  
  
The door flew open. "Sessio! Hey man, are you bueno?" Antonio rushed to his side, only to be followed by Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, who at the moment was carrying some big bags.  
  
"You know, you people could help me with these bags you know! Some of it's your food too!" Inuyasha grunted and dropped the bags on the chair. "Hey Sesshomaru, you feeling better?" Sesshomaru nodded his head and looked around, "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"We came to see if you were feeling better, isn't that what friends do?" Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru gave a small grin and nodded his head. Miroku cut in, "Okay, now that he's awake, let's eat some food!" Everyone agreed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. To Tatsuyu he said, "Ran into them while walking out of the hospital. They decided to come with me to get the food. I'm broke now!"  
  
Tatsuyu giggled and looked at Sesshomaru. Both smiled at each other and decided that they would do everything in their power to help one another.  
  
"Hey! They forgot the soy sauce!"  
  
They all sweat dropped at Miroku's outburst.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Okay now like I said you people are probably going to murder me in my sleep for doing this to Sesshomaru. But at least now you know a bit about his past! Right?! Right!? Please be kind!!!!! Like I said, it goes with the story and things will get better!!!!  
  
Anyway, chapter done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to Take Flight My Dragon.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Snow

'Ello everyone! Did ya miss me?! Nah you're probably mad at me for taking so long to get the seventh chapter up! Please don't hurt me! Well, I'm here with an early Christmas gift; THE SEVENTH CHAPTER! Yay! ^_^  
  
Now before I get on telling you what the seventh chapter is about I would just like to say that I am ever so thankful that you guys didn't try to kill me! I really appreciate it! And like I promised things are about to get better! For the moment, chapters seven and eight will only have good things! Nothing is going to happen to Tats or Sesshomaru! Aren't you happy!?  
  
Okay now I'm blabbering, here's what's going on right now: I'm moving the story to December, about three months after Sesshomaru's 'accident'. (I think it's three months, my math is terrible.) Anyway, it's close to Christmas and many new feelings and emotions are going to be revealed so sit back and enjoy people!  
  
On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, plain and simple. Other characters that are not from the Inuyasha series are my creation and belong to only me. Just thought you should know.  
  
/ Someone's thoughts /  
  
// Tatsuyu's thoughts //  
  
(AN: Janni-chan1: Arigato so much for helping me proofread my chapters! I don't know where I would be without ya! ^_^)  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Sister! Sister! Wake up! Wake up! It's snowing!!"  
  
Tatsuyu let out a loud 'Oomph!' as Shippo ungracefully jumped onto her stomach and started shaking her shoulders. Tatsuyu looked up at her brother then out her window. Large snowflakes were falling from the sky, creating a white blanket over the roofs and on the ground, not even one footprint in the snow. The cold December breeze blew the flakes around, making it look like she were looking into a snow globe. She gave a sigh and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Get up! Get up! There's snow outside! Come on Tats, I wanna play!" Shippo let out in an annoyed tone because his sister wasn't cooperating with him.  
  
Tatsuyu put a hand over her eyes and sighed, "Shippo," she glanced at the clock, "It's only 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday. It's time for sleep." With that she halfheartedly pushed Shippo to the side and pulled the covers over her head.  
  
Shippo jumped out of bed, grabbed the ends of the covers and pulled down. "Oh come on Big Sister. It's the first snow of the season and I wanna go play! Please!?" Getting no response he completely dragged the blankets off her form. "Draggie Poo!"  
  
// Ugh Shippo, you know I hate it when you call me that. //  
  
/ I know. . . that's why I said it. Now will you get up? /  
  
Seeing she wasn't going to win this fight she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, her feet dangling over her queen size bed. "Alright Shippo, you win." Shippo gave a yelp of victory and ran out the door, tripping down the last three steps on the stairs as he always did because he ran too fast.  
  
"I'm alright!"  
  
Tatsuyu giggled and stood up, stretching her back and hearing a small crack. She felt calm. Her father had to go on a business trip for the whole month and left this morning. . . this year she was going to have a good Christmas. With that warm thought in her head she walked out of her room to make herself some breakfast. . . and to stop Shippo from running outside in his Dragon Ball Z pajamas. (Don't own them but if you didn't know that then you need to.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru sat on the window ledge of his room and watched the snow gracefully fall to the ground. He loved this time of year. It was the time of year when all your fears could be swept away by the December wind and all that is left is your inner child wanting to come out and play. Where you could go outside and have snowball fights and laugh until your face turns red. The time when the colorful lights and decorations are a solid reminder of how beautiful the world is. Most importantly, it's the time of year when you can spend time with your loved ones and know they love you back.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at this and thought of Tatsuyu. It's been two months since he had asked Tatsuyu out and he still felt as if he had walked into an angel's arms. Every time she saw him she would race over, a large smile on her face, and embrace him until he couldn't breathe. Tatsuyu always seemed happy when she saw him, and it went for him. He hardly got sick anymore and he hadn't had a seizure in a long time. A warm glow was melting the ice-cased memories that were wrapped around his heart. He felt like someone new.  
  
There was a small knock on the door. "Come in Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha cracked the door open slightly and looked in. Seeing his brother in his pajamas he surmised his brother just got up. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air. The smell of sausages, eggs, and bacon reached his nose and his mouth watered; his brother was a good cook. "What did you make?"  
  
"Well, there's bacon, sausage, pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and biscuits. You better go get some before it becomes cold." Sesshomaru nodded his thanks and Inuyasha exited the room.  
  
Sesshomaru looked back out the window. It looked so peaceful out, the snow untouched by the feet of men. Suddenly a warm presence lightly brushed his mind and he closed his eyes. Giving a small sigh he let his mind drift to greet the presence.  
  
/ Ohayou, Koishii. /  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu smiled and closed her eyes, basking in the presence of Sesshomaru's mind. Oh how she loved to be able to use her powers and not freak anyone out.  
  
// Ohayou Sesshomaru. Have a good sleep? //  
  
/ Yes I did. What do you want? /  
  
Tatsuyu blushed.  
  
// How do you know I want anything? //  
  
/ Because I can feel the mischief in the link. . . now, what do you want? /  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. He knew her all too well.  
  
// Weeellll. . . there is something. Shippo and I are going to go for a walk in the park. We always go when it first snows. You and Inuyasha want to come? //  
  
/ . . . /  
  
Tatsuyu waited patiently for an answer.  
  
/ . . . Sure we would love to go. Do you mine if Inuyasha's friends come along? /  
  
// Oh no! The more the merrier! // Tatsuyu smiled and opened her eyes.  
  
/ Do you want to meet at the park or what? /  
  
// Hmmm. . . how about we meet at your house, it's not too far and Shippo would want to walk anyway. ///  
  
/ All right then. See you in a few, love. Ja ne. Aishiteru. /  
  
// Aishiteru, Sesshomaru. //  
  
The link was cut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't wait till we get to the park! I'm going to make a snowman, a fort, and make snow angels!"  
  
"Now that's all very nice Shippo, but we can't go anywhere until you are dressed, now hold still!" Tatsuyu said while trying to stop Shippo from jumping up and down so she could get his coat on. After securing his feet to the floor, she zipped up his jacket, pulled a hat over his head, and made sure he still had his gloves on.  
  
As soon as she let go of his shoulders he started bouncing up and down, making Tatsuyu dizzy. "Can we go now?! Huh!? Can we?!"  
  
"Hai, just as soon as I get on my coat."  
  
"Well, hurry up!" Shippo exclaimed loudly, bouncing again. Man, just looking at him made Tatsuyu tired. How he has so much energy all the time is beyond her. After buttoning up her cream colored trench coat, she wrapped a black scarf around her neck, put on her black gloves and slipped into her black boots.  
  
Shippo grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door, "There, you got your coat on now it's time to go!"  
  
"Whoa!" Tatsuyu felt herself being pulled to the door, which Shippo pulled open, the December breeze nipping at their noses. "Hold on Shippo, let me lock the door." Shippo gave an irritated noise but waited silently as his sister locked the door. As quick as a snake, his hand shot forward and grabbed hers. Again she was being dragged.  
  
"Now it's time to go!"  
  
Tats rolled her eyes. What is it with children and snow?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a small knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" shouted Inuyasha. Upon reaching the door with a giant wreath on the front, he opened the door to only be tackled by a seven year old.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Shippo giggled and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha grunted tried to pry the kid off of him. "Hey Shippo, nice to meet you too. Now go torment my brother."  
  
Tatsuyu came over to help him sit up. "Gomen Inuyasha. For some reason he has a lot of energy today." Inuyasha just snorted and took her hand. He stood up and brushed himself off, and Tatsuyu asked, "Where's Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Right here Tats."  
  
She looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled. Quickly maneuvering around Inuyasha she sprang for Sesshomaru, her arms wrapping around his neck and giving him a chaste kiss. "Hey there koi. Ready to go?" she smiled even bigger.  
  
"Hai, just let me put on my coat and then we can get going."  
  
"Kagome and the others are meeting us up at the park so we don't have to wait." Replied Inuyasha who was slipping into a red jacket. Shippo was already outside, rolling around in the snow and laughing. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You sure he's alright in the head?"  
  
Tatsuyu giggled and nodded her head. Inuyasha just shrugged and walked outside to keep an eye on her little brother. He would never admit it but he has grown fond of Shippo, as Shippo has with both young men.  
  
Shaking her head she turned to see Sesshomaru slipping into a black trench coat. She smiled. Sesshomaru brushed his hair aside and she frowned. Although it has been about three months, Sesshomaru still carried the scratch marks on his neck and arms. He must've scratched deeper than she thought. They healed flawlessly but left scars.  
  
Not knowing what she was doing, she walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed a scar on his neck, almost as if trying to make it better. Sesshomaru gave a silent gasp at the feeling and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do they still hurt?" She whispered.  
  
Sesshomaru placed his cheek on her head. "Sometimes. . ." He whispered back. He sighed and held her tighter. "Yet, it seems every time you're around the pain disappears." He smiled down at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Hey you two coming or not!?"  
  
"Yeah! Come on!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Tatsuyu laughed and headed out the door hand in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The walk to the park was uneventful. Unless you count the time when Shippo started pelting Inuyasha with snowballs, making Inuyasha blow a casket and return fire. Shippo won that battle. Sesshomaru and Tatsuyu just walked hand in hand, watching the fray from afar. On occasion a snowball would be thrown in their direction but they never hit its appropriate target.  
  
Finally the park came into view; mostly bear with only a few children sledding down the hill at the end of the park. Upon entering the arc that marked the beginning of the park, (I swear I did not mean for that to rhyme) you were greeted by a giant water fountain, which at the moment was covered in snow. Benches circled around it and in the distance you saw a baseball diamond, devoid of any players. To one side were a play set, sand box, and a bike path. In the far back was a small little patch of trees where you could admire the wildlife.  
  
The small group entered the park, noticing their friends sitting on a bench. Kagome was the first to notice them and with a smile she waved them over. "Inuyasha! Over here!"  
  
"Kagome! I won a snowball fight against Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted proudly. Inuyasha scoffed and crossed his arms. Shippo ran to Kagome and she picked him up.  
  
Kagome smiled and said, "Oh you did, did you? Well I hope you gave him what for!" Shippo nodded his head vigorously and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Well I never thought I would see the day when Inuyasha would be beaten. Especially by a seven year old."  
  
"Shut up Miroku, I could still beat you anytime of the week!"  
  
"Bring it on!" said Miroku, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Suddenly something wet and cold hit his face. It was snow! He glared daggers at Inuyasha, who was pointing at Shippo. Shippo just giggled and threw another one, this one smacking Miroku right in the nose. He wiped the snow off his nose. "This isn't fair play! It's two to one!"  
  
Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Sango, a snowball in her hand. "Don't worry. We'll show them who the masters of the snowballs are!" Miroku grinned evilly and nodded his head. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other then shot off in different directions.  
  
Sango and Miroku went after them, laughing all the while. Kagome giggled at her friends and turned to Tatsuyu and Sesshomaru, "So how have you two been lately?"  
  
"Things are going just fine, thanks." Replied Tatsuyu. "Now, what about you and Inuyasha?" Kagome's cheeks became pinker than they were from the weather. Tatsuyu just smiled and Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha may seem blind, but they knew Kagome had a crush on Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Tatsuyu's shoulders, "So are you going to do something about it?" They all knew what he meant. Was she going to tell him?  
  
Kagome put her hands behind her back and quietly said, "Well I had a plan." Tatsuyu clapped her hands in delight and urged her to tell more.  
  
"Well. . . I was thinking of -" before she could get out one word a snowball came flying in their direction.  
  
"Shippo! You weren't supposed to miss!" said Inuyasha accusingly. Shippo gave a scared yelp and hid behind a bench.  
  
Kagome was steaming. "What were you trying to do Inuyasha?! Thought you could get someone to hit me huh?! You are in deep trouble now!" Kagome grabbed some snow and chucked it right at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he dodged, only to be plowed into the ground seconds later.  
  
Tatsuyu and Sesshomaru watched the group with amusement. Sesshomaru looked at Tats and couldn't help but smile. She looked immaculate. Her hair was left down and cascaded down her back. Her cheeks were red and made her look like a porcelain doll. Tatsuyu looked over and cocked her head. "What is it?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" he said while pulling her into an embrace.  
  
She smiled and whispered, "Of course you did. I wouldn't mind hearing it again though." Sesshomaru grinned and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Sesshomaru, fancy meeting you hear."  
  
Sesshomaru turned around to see Kouga, his archrival in dirt bike riding. At least that's what the school body says. In truth they were really good friends. Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Kouga, nice to see you. Ready for the Dirt Bike Competitions?"  
  
Kouga nodded his head and but his hands in his pockets. "Yep. I can't take all this snow. I need to be on my bikes again." He gave a pained looked and Tatsuyu giggled. Kouga smirked and bowed, "Harashima-dono. It's a pleasure to meet you again."  
  
Tats laughed and beckoned him to stand up straight. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tatsuyu or Tats?"  
  
"As many times as I ask you to be my girlfriend instead." He laughed, as did Tatsuyu. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and sighed. "So, 'Tatsuyu', having a good day?"  
  
"Hai, and yourself?"  
  
"Very well, yet like I said, I can't take the snow."  
  
Tatsuyu smiled and Kouga turned to Sesshomaru. "So. . . you ready to step down as champion of Saio High School and let me take the title?" he said with great amusement.  
  
Sesshomaru snorted and said, "Only in your dreams Kouga. I still plan on beating you like last time."  
  
"Ahhh. . . I'm looking forward to it." Kouga said with a wink.  
  
Another snowball zoomed by Tatsuyu's head and hit Kouga in the face. Wiping around, they saw Shippo behind the bench again, a scared look on his face, "Sorry sir. That's was aimed for Draggie Poo."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Draggie Poo?"  
  
Tatsuyu on the other hand was fuming and packing up snow. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!" She brought her arm back and threw the snowball, hitting its target.  
  
"EEEEPPP!!" Shippo fell back and quickly got back up, noticing his sister was running straight for him. "EEEKKK!!!" He shot off like a rocket.  
  
"Get back here you little worm!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Kouga were laughing so hard they had to support one another. Their amusement was short lived, however, as two more snowballs came in their direction, hitting Sesshomaru in the ear and Kouga in the neck.  
  
"Haha! Gotcha!" shouted Miroku who let another one fly. Sesshomaru growled and Kouga sneered. First looking at one another and giving a silent agreement, both grabbed some snow and raced after Miroku. Miroku's eyes widened and he started to run, "I was only kidding!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shippo was sleeping silently on the couch of their home, the fireplace on and giving off warm air. Inuyasha was in the chair, his head on his chest and breathing softly. Sesshomaru and Tatsuyu were snuggled on the floor, a blanket around their shoulders. After the others went home they decided to go back to her house and watch a movie. Afterwards they went into the foyer and gathered around the fire, all tired from the giant snowball fight.  
  
Tatsuyu stretched a little bit and settled back into Sesshomaru's arms. She looked at the clock and sighed, "It's getting late." Sesshomaru just nodded his head and nuzzled her neck. She smiled and whispered, "Aisheteru, Sesshomaru."  
  
"Aisheteru. . ." He smirked, "Draggie Poo." He whispered.  
  
"Hey!" Tatsuyu punched him in the arm, making Sesshomaru laugh even harder than before.  
  
"I still love you."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
*************************************  
  
See?! Just like I promised; nothing bad happened! Aren't you proud of me?! I hope so. . . hehe! ^_^ I quack me up!  
  
Anyway, chapter done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to Take Flight My Dragon!  
  
Thanks again for reading! ^_^  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. Christmas

'Ello everyone! How are you guys doing?! Good I hope! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to study for a huge Biology test I had. Hopefully I pass it. Fingers crossed! ^_^ Also since Christmas is coming up I had to do some last minute shopping! Well after the long wait here it is! Chapter eight to Take Flight my Dragon!  
  
In this chapter you are going to read some interesting things about Tatsuyu and something happens to Kikyo! OHHH SOUNDS INTERESTING, NE?! Anyway. it's also going to be around Christmas so some miracles are going to happen! Do I have your interest yet?! I hope I do!  
  
Well read and find out what I am talking about! ^_^ Enjoy!!!  
  
On with the story!  
  
(Disclaimer: pure and simple. Don't own Inuyasha but own Antonio and Tatsuyu. I think that is simple enough to understand.)  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Tatsuyu walked slowly through the mall, Shippo holding her hand tight as he looked at the display windows. It was two days before Christmas and people were bustling about trying to get their last minute shopping in. It could be said about Tatsuyu. She still didn't know what to get for Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Everyone else was so easy, but for some reason those two were hard. (AN: you know how you always have those family members that you just don't know what to get? Don't you hate that?!?)  
  
Shippo tugged on his sister's hand and started jumping around, "Look there, sis! Inuyasha would love that! Don't you think?!" Tatsuyu turned her attention to what Shippo was pointing to and smiled. Shippo was right; Inuyasha would like that.  
  
Tatsuyu looked down at her brother and nodded. "You're right Shippo. He would like that. Let's go get it!" Musing with his hair, she pulled him towards the store, Shippo laughing all the way there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh man Inuyasha is going to be so psyched about his gift!" Shippo said happily as they walked out of the store.  
  
Tatsuyu nodded her head and adjusted the bag. "Now all we have to do is find a gift for Sesshomaru and then we can go home. Now take my hand so you don't get lost."  
  
"Aw come on Big Sis. I'm not that little."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
Shippo reluctantly took her hand and sulked.  
  
/ Draggie Poo. . ." /  
  
Tatsuyu groaned and rolled her eyes. "Very funny Shippo. Now be good or I won't buy you any pocky like I was going to." Shippo's mood quickly lightened up as he told her to start looking for a gift for Sesshomaru. Tatsuyu giggled. Shippo would do anything for pocky. While looking for a store that seemed like a good place to buy a present, a certain Spaniard caught her attention and she waved him over. "Tony! Over here!"  
  
Antonio looked up from a puppy he saw in the pet shop and smiled. "Hola, Tatsy! ¿Cómo usted es?"  
  
"Eh?" Tatsuyu raised an eyebrow.  
  
Antonio chuckled and said, "Gomannasai. How are you?"  
  
Tatsuyu giggled and smiled. "Very well thank you, however, I'm having a bit of trouble trying to find a gift for Sesshomaru. Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
Antonio crossed his arms over his chest and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Hmmm. . . he was always muy duramente to shop for." Tatsuyu raised another eyebrow and he smiled, "Sorry again. I mean he's always very hard to shop for."  
  
"Why not get him one of those!" Shippo shouted while pointing to a jewelry store.  
  
Tatsuyu gave her brother a curious look. "What are you pointing at Shippo?" Not giving a response, Shippo took Antonio's hand and pulled them both towards the display case and pointed again. Tatsuyu smiled and hugged her brother. "Arigato Shippo! It's perfect!"  
  
Shippo gasped. "Can't. . . breathe!" Antonio laughed so hard he fell to the ground holding his stomach.  
  
*~*~*(You really wanna know what she got them? Well keep reading!)*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu smiled in satisfaction as they headed out the door. Holding his present close, she took Shippo's hand once again and the trio made their way to a small restaurant, which didn't look too crowded.  
  
After having a nice lunch, they got up and started to walk out when Kikyo walked in, blocking the entrance. She sneered and crossed her arms. "Well look who it is. Watch out people, she'll steal your men." Antonio growled and Shippo hid behind his sister.  
  
Tatsuyu only straightened her shoulders and lifted up her chin. "Well, unfortunately for you your name wasn't written on him." Antonio snickered and Kikyo narrowed her eyes. Tatsuyu just stared back at her, no emotions playing across her face.  
  
Kikyo moved closer, her voice a threatening whisper, "Make no mistake when I say this. Sesshomaru will be mine, one way or another."  
  
Tatsuyu glared back, her own voice a whisper, "He doesn't belong to you, and so he will never be yours." Kikyo growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Tatsuyu stood her ground and glared back.  
  
Kikyo then whispered, "I know about you Tatsuyu. I know about your powers." Tatsuyu's eyes widened and Kikyo grinned. "Oh yes. I know. I know all about you being a freak. . ."  
  
Tatsuyu did the last thing anyone ever thought she would. Dropping the bags on the ground, she pulled back her right arm and with all the strength she had, punched Kikyo square in the jaw. Kikyo yelped in pain and fell to the ground, her lip bleeding. She looked up and glared, but immediately recoiled at seeing the look on Tatsuyu's face.  
  
Tatsuyu's face was flushed with anger and her mouth was curved into a snarl, showing two long fangs. The thing that made Kikyo recoil was Tatsuyu's eyes. Her normal warm, kind eyes were now cold and hard. Her honey colored eyes swirled with black and red colors. The air around her became cold and dreary. Tatsuyu's body tensed, as if ready to pounce.  
  
Tatsuyu cracked her fingers, which now sported elongated nails. Everyone around her stepped back, Antonio grabbing Shippo and holding him close. She slowly walked towards Kikyo, grabbed the front of her shirt, and brought her up to her face. When she spoke, her words were coated with venom. "You should really watch what you say, bitch. One day it could get you hurt. . . or worse." She roughly let her go and stalked out.  
  
Antonio shook himself out oh his shock, grabbed her things, and with Shippo still in his arms, took chase after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu just walked, never really knowing where her feet were taking her. She just kept walking. Of course she knew someone was following her, and she had the urge to turn around and slash the hell out of them, but for some reason she couldn't. Tatsuyu knew it was someone she knew and cared for.  
  
Yet a part of her brain was trying to figure out what happened, however, every time she tried nothing came to her mind. All she remembers is this tugging feeling in her body, as if something was trying to break free. Then when Kikyo called her a freak she just lost it. Something inside snapped and the next thing she knew she had Kikyo by the shirt. 'What happened to me?!'  
  
Tatsuyu came to a door and knocked on it, not knowing if someone would answer and not knowing she was crying. The door open to produce Sesshomaru, who took one look at Tatsuyu and froze. "T-tats?! What's wrong?!"  
  
Tatsuyu's voice stuttered through gasps. "S-Sesshomaru, I-I d-don't know w- what happened. I-I just. . ." She broke down in the middle of her sentence and rushed into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru held her close and cooed softly. Looking behind her he saw Antonio with a scared Shippo in his arms. Antonio stared back, shaking his head showing that he couldn't explain.  
  
Giving Antonio a curt nod, Sesshomaru picked up Tatsuyu bridal style and carried her inside, leaving the door open for Antonio. Antonio closed the door behind him and watched Sesshomaru take Tatsuyu upstairs.  
  
"What's wrong the Tats, Antonio?" said Shippo in a small voice.  
  
Antonio set him down on the couch and knelt down so he could look into his face, "I'm not sure buddy, however I do know that your sister is going to be just fine. ¿Bueno?" Shippo looked at him carefully then nodded his head and smiled. Antonio smiled back and ruffled the younger boys hair, "Muy bien! Now why don't you show me what you got the silver haired boys!"  
  
Shippo giggled and started rummaging through the bags.  
  
"Uh. . . Antonio? What does 'Bueno' mean?"  
  
Antonio laughed and wrapped an arm around Shippo's shoulders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru ran a hand through Tatsuyu's thick curls, making small shushing noises to calm her down. Tatsuyu laid with him, her fingers curled tightly on his shirt, and her face buried in his chest. Finally after she was able to calm down Sesshomaru tilted up her chin and smiled, "Feel better?"  
  
She gave a small sniff and snuggled closer. "Not really. I mean, I almost hurt someone because I lost control of my emotions."  
  
"You shouldn't beat yourself up about that. It happens, and you know as well as I do that Kikyo had it coming."  
  
Tatsuyu giggled and looked up at him, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but that still doesn't explain why I couldn't remember attacking her."  
  
Sesshomaru just sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let's just forget about Kikyo right now. Right now, let's just enjoy each other's company." He brought his lips close to hers and whispered, "What do you say to that?"  
  
Not even answering, Tatsuyu closed the distance between them and captured his lips with hers, giving a happy sigh. Sesshomaru pulled her closer, his hands trailing up and down her back. They parted after when they needed that one thing we all call air, and both panted slightly.  
  
"Does that answer your question, love?" whispered Tatsuyu, her voice low and seductive. Sesshomaru shivered and nuzzled the hollow of her neck. Tilting her head to give him more access, she felt a pair of velvet lips slowly trailing kisses up her neck. Tatsuyu gave a slight moan of pleasure and ran her hands through Sesshomaru's silver locks, twining the hair around her fingers. . .  
  
The front door opened with a bang and Inuyasha's voice boomed through the house, "Oi, Sesshomaru! Where are you?!"  
  
Sesshomaru gave a disappointed groan and lifted up his head. "Upstairs, Inuyasha. Go see if Antonio wants anything to drink!"  
  
Both heard Inuyasha mumbling something idiotic and both chuckled. Quickly sitting up and fixing their clothing, they headed for the door, Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her waist, the incident far away in their thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Christmas Eve)  
  
Tatsuyu shook Shippo's shoulders, "Shippo, wake up. . . it's time to go." Shippo slowly opened sleepy eyes and yawned.  
  
Shippo gave a small stretch and said, "Where we going?"  
  
"To the cemetery shrimp, where we always go on Christmas Eve." Replied Tatsuyu who was now looking for some warm clothes for her little brother to wear. Every year since their mother had passed, they would go and take flowers to her grave on special occasions and holidays. Christmas was the most important, for it was their mother's favorite holiday so they make special flower arrangements just for her.  
  
Shippo walked over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Did you find a good florist this year?"  
  
"Hai, and the arrangement is beautiful. Different colored roses and tulips; mother's favorites. Now go get dressed." Tatsuyu handed him his clothes and he took off for the bathroom. Tatsuyu walked downstairs and made sure the flowers were still nicely arranged; God how she missed her mother.  
  
Shippo came down a few minutes later, pulling a blue sweater over his head. Tatsuyu smiled, and he smiled back. Quickly grabbing the flowers, she made sure they had their coats and both took off in her car towards the cemetery.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sesshomaru. Earth to Sesshomaru! Stop daydreaming and help me wrapped these damn things!"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head to see his brother staring at him, his arms crossed and tapping his foot. Inuyasha then picked up a present and threw it in his direction. "Everyone is going to be here in a few hours and we need these wrapped!" said Inuyasha who sat back down and tried to wrap a box up.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, "You know, it's not my fault that you went shopping late in the year." He went to wrap the present when a couch pillow was flung at his head.  
  
"Feh! Shut up!"  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled and resumed to wrapping the present Inuyasha had given him.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their wrapping. Sesshomaru looked over at his brother who seemed too engrossed in getting a bow on his present. Giving a small sigh, Sesshomaru heaved himself out of the comfort of the couch and went to answer the door. When the door was open he was immediately pulled into a fierce hug.  
  
"Hola Sessio! Merry Christmas buddy!" exclaimed Antonio in his usual energy. Sesshomaru tried to get out of the grip, but the Spaniard was just too strong. Antonio finally let go and slapped Sesshomaru's back. "So how have ya been?"  
  
Sesshomaru straightened and smiled, "Good. You know, you're a little early."  
  
Antonio shrugged and picked up a big bag, "Hey, if you're going to have a party then the least I can do is help set up a bit! I know you need the help!"  
  
"We sure as hell do!" Shouted Inuyasha from inside. Antonio laughed and Sesshomaru let him inside the house.  
  
Sesshomaru took the bag and said, "Maybe you could go help Inuyasha wrap gifts, he's not very good at that."  
  
"Hey, I heard that you jackass!"  
  
"Who you calling a jackass?!"  
  
"You BAKA!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled and Tony laughed. "Ah the rivalry between siblings! Never ceases to amaze me!"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at his best friend, "Just go help him wrap presents will ya?"  
  
Antonio gave a goofy salute and shouted, "AYE, AYE CAPTAIN POOPY PANTS!"  
  
Sesshomaru sweatdropped and took the bag into the living room, a laughing Antonio only two steps behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At around five o'clock, everyone else started to arrive. First it was Miroku and Sango, and Miroku was sporting a lovely red handprint on the side of his face. Kagome was next to arriving, carrying a bag and some Christmas cookies. Tatsuyu and Shippo were the last to arrive, and Sesshomaru greeted them with giant hugs and a kiss for Tatsuyu.  
  
"Merry Christmas, love!"  
  
Tatsuyu giggled and hugged him back, "Merry Christmas, koishii."  
  
"Merry Christmas Sesshomaru!" Shouted Shippo who was clinging to Sesshomaru's leg and not letting go. Sesshomaru replied with a heartfelt 'Merry Christmas' and pried the little on off his leg.  
  
Turning to Tatsuyu he said, "What kept you guys?"  
  
Tatsuyu took off her jacket and placed it on a hook. "We had to stop off at the cemetery to visit my mother's grave. Afterwards we just went back home and made some gingerbread houses. We kind of lost track of time." She scratched her head and smiled sheepishly.  
  
Sesshomaru just smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm just glad you made it. Let's just go and have a good Christmas together with our friends." Tatsuyu smiled and hooked her arm under his free one, as he was still holding Shippo, and they made their way to the living room where Miroku and Antonio were singing goofed up versions of Christmas songs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The party went by nicely. Everyone was having a good time and it just went by fast. They played some kids games just for laughs, and Antonio and Inuyasha got into a war of extreme thumb war. (Oh come on, even high school people act like complete five year olds!) There were a few occasional slaps from Sango when Miroku tried to grope her, but other than that things went by smoothly. Now everyone was sitting in a circle on the living room floor to pass out presents.  
  
"Alirghty then, let's see who gets the first present of the night." Said Antonio happily, who took the role as Santa. (Then he's a HOT Santa! ^_^) Taking a small gift from under the Christmas tree, he read the tag and said, "Well the lucky winner is Sango! From Miroku!"  
  
Sango's face became a slight pink color as she took the present and opened it. Her mouth gaped open when she produced a small ring with a pink diamond. "Oh my lord, Miroku, where did you get this?!"  
  
Miroku gave a proud smile and said, "I have my ways my dear Sango. No other diamond would have worked for you!" Sango smiled big and wrapped her arms around him, surprising him. When she pulled away she said thank you and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Antonio clapped his hands and said, "Okay, now who gets the next one?" he looked at the tag. "To Kagome, from Inuyasha!" he handed the package to Kagome who opened the gift and smiled.  
  
Inside the box was a gold bracelet that had her name engraved in the band. Looking inside the small box was a note and she picked it up. Her face turned bright red when she read it and looked at Inuyasha who was blushing as well. Kagome's face broke into a giant smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.  
  
Everyone stared at the act and Sesshomaru chuckled. He knew the whole plan his brother had. When Kagome finally pulled away Sango shouted, "What was that for?!" Kagome showed her the note she read and Sango's eyes widened. She read aloud:  
  
Kagome,  
  
I hope this bracelet shows you how much I care about you, and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas. I only have one wish this year for Christmas. Kagome, I love you and would you do me the honor of being my girl? That's all I want for Christmas.  
  
Love, Inuyasha.  
  
(Sorry if that sounded really corny, I didn't know what to put. . . -_-)  
  
"AWWWWWWW!!!!! Inuyasha that is so adorable!" Shouted Tatsuyu. Everyone else smiled and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha smiled and did the same, his face still red from blushing so much.  
  
"It just seemed the easiest way to actually tell her."  
  
"Well I'm glad you did Inuyasha!"  
  
The rest of the gifts were passed out, Miroku getting some punk rock CD's, Shippo got some toys and Duel Monster cards, and Antonio got a lot of clothes just like he requested. (Mostly leather I'll have you know. ^_^)  
  
When Inuyasha got his present from Tatsuyu his eyes bulged out of his head. "Whoa! This is awesome!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled the sword out of its sheath and grinned in satisfaction. It's only been a few months since Inuyasha entered the sword competitions and he still needed a new one. Inuyasha looked at Tatsuyu and said, "I can't believe you got this!"  
  
Tatsuyu giggled, "You have Shippo to thank for that. That sword was one of a kind. It even has a name; the Tetsusiaga I believe."  
  
"Arigato you two!"  
  
Antonio held up two presents. "Alright everyone, these are the last two presents and they are for Tatsuyu and Sesshomaru!" he smiled as he handed the lovebirds their gifts and everyone watched.  
  
Tatsuyu slowly opened her gift from Sesshomaru and smiled. Contained inside a long, velvet box was a beautiful silver necklace with a dragon pendent curled lovingly around a diamond. Its wings were extended and connected to the necklace.  
  
Sesshomaru's gift was also a necklace but with a sword with sapphires embedded in the hilt. Also, an emerald snaked was wrapped around it, a ruby for its eye.  
  
Both looked at each other and smiled. No words were needed to express their happiness and gratitude. Instead they moved closer and kissed, ignoring the 'awes' from the people around them. The night went by fast and finally everyone went home, all agreeing that that was one of the best Christmas's they had ever had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rundown bar was dark and dreary. Cigarette smoke hung in the air and the smell of beer and human contents was strong. Naraku slowly sipped at his drink while waiting for his client to appear. It took him a while to find him, for this man was always on the run. Naraku was able to find out that the man was now living in a rundown part of Kyoto so he packed up everything to meet him.  
  
After he was finally able to persuade the man that he wasn't their to arrest him, he made an appointment with him to discuss a few things that could benefit them both.  
  
Naraku looked up from his drink to see a tall man walking towards him. The man had seen better days. His hair was tussled and his clothes were dirty. The man sat down and stared intently at Naraku. "Alright, I'm here. Now what do you want?"  
  
Naraku put down his drink and folded his hands. "I'm glad you could meet me here on such short notice. . ."  
  
"Forget the manners. What do you want?" the man spat out, not in the mood for small talk.  
  
Naraku shrugged and started again, "Well, I thought you would like to know how your son is doing. Don't you agree?"  
  
The man smirked and leaned closer, "So how is Sesshomaru?"  
  
***************************************  
  
Oh I am so evil to my readers don't you think?!? ^_^ You SOOOOO know something is going to happen!!! But what is it? Who knows?! Only I do!! HAHAHAHA!!!!! Be prepared!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
Well what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Sorry again it took so long for me to post this. I've been real busy. Anyway, chapter done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you and stay tuned for another chapter to Take Flight my Dragon!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!! ^_^  
  
P.S. Gomen to my readers who were looking for a lemon in this chapter. I didn't do it for two reasons; 1.) Because I'm still contemplating if I SHOULD; and 2.) Because I think it's a little too early to have one just yet. Well there ya go. Please don't be angwy! *Chibi eyes* 


	9. Phone Calls

Why hello my wonderful readers! Did you have a good Christmas? I sure hope so! Mine was good but we won't get into details for you probably don't want to read my life.  
  
Guess what!? I got a new pen name! Whheee!! I so happy!! ^.^ Now instead of AnimeObsessedQueen44, my new pen name is 'DragonsDesire'. Just so you guys don't get confused! ^.^  
  
Okay, so far you know that I promised nothing bad happening in the seventh and eighth chapter. I have kept my promise but now I can do whatever I want! Hehe! Get tissues ready folks for you are in for a ride down memory lane! Hehe. . . I ain't telling you more or I'll give away the surprise! We don't want that now do we!?  
  
Anyway, here's chapter eight to Take Flight my Dragon. Enjoy and hope ya like it! Just fore warning, some scenes are a little graphic but you probably don't care. I just don't want to be reported is all.  
  
(Disclaimer: I really don't know why we need these. I mean you would think people already know we don't own the original characters but whatever floats their boats I'll obey. Don't own Inuyasha but own Tatsuyu and Antonio. There, now read the story.)  
  
". . ... Means talking but, you knew that"  
  
(((Mean bits and pieces of someone's memory. . . currently it's Sesshomaru's memories. Might change.)))  
  
Now on with the Fic!  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sesshomaru threw down the wrench and cursed. "GODDAMMIT!"  
  
Inuyasha poked his head out from the door that connected the garage to the house. "Something wrong Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru gave his brother an annoyed look and gave a short breath through his nose. "It's nothing, just a little frustrated that's all."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged and went back inside the house, the living room radio blaring. Sesshomaru sighed, picked up the wrench and went back to his dirt bike.  
  
He smiled; this was his pride and joy. It was the top of the line motocrosser and it has never failed him. The sides were painted blood red, and airbrushed along the sides were two great white dogs, mouths open and fangs bared. Sesshomaru's hand ran across one of the great beasts, smiling in how he got his rider name: The White Demon.  
  
The first year Sesshomaru started the competition, at the age of ten, he earned that name. For when he raced, he raced with the determination and strength of a great demon. He maneuvered through the competition with grace and agility, his white hair flowing behind him like a tail. Sesshomaru was also ruthless and cunning, always knowing how to outsmart his opponent and he took first place. After that race he got the name the 'White Demon'. The name just stuck.  
  
Sesshomaru shook the memories out of his head and set back to adjusting the front tire. The competition started in March and he wanted his bike to be prepped and ready a month before, which he always did (as you can see, it's February). After the tire had finally decided to be nice and work with him, he finished and sighed in relief. Slowly stretching, he put the bike cover over his bike and went inside.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the living room, a horror novel in his hand with Godsmack blaring on the CD player (that band rocks! Yeah! ^.^). Sesshomaru chuckled. He didn't know how Inuyasha could read a book with that stuff blaring. He needed peace and quiet to read. (I'm like Inuyasha. . . I can read and listen to music! I'm multi-talented! ^_^)  
  
"Don't you think it would be better to read without the music on?" Sesshomaru said loudly for his brother to hear him. Inuyasha just waved a hand in his direction and went back to his book. Sesshomaru chuckled and went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.  
  
Just as he entered the phone rang, the loud ringing just barely heard over the music. Sesshomaru shouted for his brother to turn down the music and then answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
. . . No answer.  
  
He tried again, "Hello?"  
  
. . . Nothing. Sesshomaru shrugged and was about to hang up the phone when someone finally said something.  
  
". . . How's your mother, she still living?" the person chuckled.  
  
The person's voice was only a whisper, however, Sesshomaru heard every word. Sesshomaru dropped the phone, clattering when it hit the tiled floor. Slowly he backed away till his backside came in contact with the counter. Leaning against it for support, he felt his heart racing and his breathing becoming louder. Something in that man's voice, yes it was a man, told him that he should fear him.  
  
Inuyasha came into the kitchen and stretched. "So, who was. . ." His question trailed off when he saw Sesshomaru sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Slowly he walked over, kneeling beside his brother who appeared to be shaking. "Hey man, you okay?"  
  
Sesshomaru gave a shuddering breath, "I-I'm not so sure, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's gaze landed on the phone forgotten on the floor, Inuyasha followed his gaze. He heard his brother speak, "It might have been a prank. H-he sounded cruel, as if he knew that she wasn't here. H-he asked h-how. . . how mother was."  
  
Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. Who would DARE to bring up something that painful to Sesshomaru!? Inuyasha sat next to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He felt Sesshomaru lean slightly into the embrace and Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"It's okay, Sesshomaru. It was just some dumbass prick that probably just wanted to mess with your head." Replied Inuyasha. Sesshomaru put his chin on his knees and sighed. Inuyasha rubbed his back. "Don't worry, everything's fine."  
  
Sesshomaru gave a meek nod and unraveled himself on the floor. Standing up, he straightened his shoulders and looked at Inuyasha, who stood with him. "You're right. I'll be fine," he looked out the window, "It's only a distant memory. . ."  
  
Despite that fact, he still felt something was going to happen. . . and he wasn't going to like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu gave a grunt as she came in contact with the living room table. Well, at least the bruise would be on her thigh and not on her face; she had enough there to begin with. Not to mention the lovely cuts on her arm and a cut lip. Just another day, another beating from her father.  
  
Naraku grabbed his daughter by the arm and threw her into the wall, pinning her there with his own body. Tatsuyu struggled, but it only led to another slap to the face. "Your struggles are futile. Why don't you just stop?"  
  
"Because I will not submit myself to the likes of you!" She sneered, her eyes narrowed in anger. Her eyes went wide when something cold and hard slid across her stomach. Not hard enough to be critical, but enough to draw blood. Tatsuyu gave a hiss in pain and stopped her movements.  
  
Naraku smirked, "I knew you would resist." He threw her to the ground and started up the stairs, turning his head and saying, "Next time don't mouth off to me and you'll be spared the real pain." He disappeared. Tatsuyu slowly got up and made her way towards the kitchen. Moving to the sink, she grabbed the rag and pressed it against her wound, giving a small pain filled moan.  
  
Someone opened the swinging door to the kitchen and she tensed.  
  
"T-tats!? What happened?!"  
  
Her eyes went wide and she spun on her heels, Shippo coming into her vision. His face was a mask of worry and he ran over to her. "Tats! Who did this?!" He exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Tatsuyu placed a hand to his cheek, "It's alright Shippo. I'll be fine, just a little scratch is all." She tried to give a reassuring smile but failed miserably. She was never all right when her father beat her.  
  
Shippo stared at her for a minute, trying to decipher what she was saying. Finally something dawned on him and he gasped. "F-father did this, didn't he?" his voice barely a whisper. Tatsuyu's eyes widened and she started stuttering.  
  
"O-of course not! W-why w-would he d-do something l-like this?" She knew she didn't sound the least bit convincing but she had to try.  
  
Shippo gave her a hard stare. "Tats, I may be seven but I am not blind. You always seem to get hurt whenever you're around him! Tell me straight! He's the one doing this isn't he?!"  
  
Tatsuyu had tears in her eyes. She never wanted him to figure this out. Never. Tatsuyu let her tears fall as she fell to her knees, taking Shippo into her arms. "I'm sorry Shippo. I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to get hurt yourself!"  
  
"You only made me worry even more when you didn't tell me! Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She loosened her grip to she could stare straight into his eyes. "Because. . . because you love father so much and. . . and I knew if you found out he would do something to you, and I couldn't have that."  
  
Shippo shook his head and said, "Yes, I love him, but if I lost you. . ." He gave a shuddering breath, "I would be crushed." Tatsuyu bit her bottom lip and hugged him fiercely. Shippo wrapped him arms around her neck, his own tears falling. "No more secrets Tats. No more. . ."  
  
Tatsuyu shook her head, "No more secrets. But listen, you can't tell father you know. Not even Sesshomaru or the gang. You have to promise me that."  
  
Shippo gave her a weird look, "Why not Sesshomaru? Maybe he can. . ."  
  
Tatsuyu interrupted him, "Please Shippo! This has to stay in this house! Promise me! Please." Shippo sighed but silently agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru sat at the kitchen table, his sandwich untouched. Ever since that phone call he's been on edge and restless. Something about that man's voice seemed familiar. He knew he should know, but it just eluded him. Dammit, why couldn't he remember?!  
  
The phone rang again interrupting his thoughts and he went to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
. . . No answer.  
  
"Listen, whoever you are, I may not know who you are but I'm calling the police so I suggest you stop your childish games."  
  
"Ah but you do know me, Sesshomaru. You know me very well. . . my son."  
  
Sesshomaru's breath hitched as the man kept talking, "Well, well, well. Are we surprised Sesshomaru? You aren't saying anything." He chuckled. Sesshomaru's hand shook the phone, his breathing ragged.  
  
Before he dropped the phone he said, "Stay away from me!" The phone once again clattered to the floor as he tore out of the kitchen and he ran upstairs and into his room, locking the door behind him. Inuyasha heard his brother yell and went to see what happened. Hearing his brother's door shut he ran to the kitchen, picked up the phone and said hello.  
  
He received no answer and he hung the phone back up. Getting an idea he picked the phone off the receiver and dialed Tatsuyu's number. Maybe she knew what to do about all this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone rang, interrupting any other thoughts that were going to be said. Tatsuyu quickly wiped away her tears and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Tats? It's Inuyasha. . ." His voice seemed a little strained.  
  
Tatsuyu became concerned, "Inuyasha? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
  
She heard him take a deep breath. "No, things aren't all okay. We had a strange caller for the last two hours and it's gotten to Sesshomaru. Just now he came running out of the kitchen, yelling something into the receiver before. Now he's locked up in his room and I know he won't come out."  
  
"Do you know what he yelled?"  
  
He took another deep breath and replied, "Something about keeping away from something. I think he meant himself. Tats. . . I think I know who it is. . . I think it's 'him'."  
  
Tatsuyu's body tensed. She said firmly into the phone, "I'm coming over." Giving a goodbye, she hung up the phone and looked at Shippo. "Listen, Sesshomaru isn't feeling quite well. You want to go see him?" He nodded his head. "Okay, go tell dad that we're going for a ride to see a friend and we'll be back in a while. I'm going to go get this wrapped up." She pointed to her stomach.  
  
Shippo went upstairs and she attended to her wounds. She looked out the window, "Hang in there, Sesshomaru. I'm coming."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha raced to get it. "I'm glad you came."  
  
Tatsuyu nodded her head; most of it covered in layers of cover up, and took off her jacket. Inuyasha spotted Shippo and smiled, "Hey midget, you wanna play a new game I got?"  
  
Shippo grinned and nodded his head vigorously. Inuyasha smiled and turned to Tatsuyu, "Sesshomaru is still up in his room. I tried to get in but he wouldn't let me. You might have more luck than I did." Tatsuyu nodded her head and made her way up the stairs, Inuyasha and Shippo going into the living room to play Playstation 2.  
  
When she reached the right door, she tested the doorknob. Yep, locked just like Inuyasha said. She knocked lightly on the door, "Sesshomaru?" She heard the sound of clothes ruffling and she waited patiently. The door opened and she smiled, "Hey baby. You okay?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and let her in, locking the door behind him. He looked tired and his hair was messed up, as if he was running his hands through it many times. Turning back to her, he brought her into a hug, sighing into her hair. "I am now." He said. Tatsuyu smiled and hugged him back. Sesshomaru whispered, "But I don't know how long that will last for."  
  
Tatsuyu pulled back slightly, "What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru pulled away and walked to the ledge of his window. He sat down and sighed.  
  
Turning to Tatsuyu he said, "We've been getting calls from someone, calls that bring up many painful things. This one call, I threatened to call the police. The person then said who he was. . ." Sesshomaru swallowed hard, "H-he said he was my fa. . ." His words trailed off and Tatsuyu gave a look of confusion.  
  
Sesshomaru's body went rigid and he looked away. Tatsuyu walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru? Baby?"  
  
His gaze met hers and he started to shake. Her eyes widened, "Oh god! INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru fell to the floor, grabbing her shirt and taking her with him. She fell with a grunt and Sesshomaru now had a hold of her wrist. "Sesshomaru!" Her plea went unheard as the seizure took hold.  
  
There was pounding on the door, "Tats! What's going on in there!?"  
  
"Sesshomaru's having a seizure but I can't get to the door!" Tatsuyu shouted back, looking at Sesshomaru. She almost cried. His head was thrown back in pain, the veins on his neck sticking out, and his mouth open in silent agony. She heard Inuyasha pounding against the door, but to no avail. It held fast.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly flew open and he let out a loud scream, his whole body arching off the ground. Tears formed in his eyes and spilled down his face. He jerked Tatsuyu's wrist and she fell on top of him, her head now resting on his right shoulder. His other arm came around and wrapped itself around waist, not letting her get up.  
  
Tatsuyu wrapped her free arm around his shoulders and tried to calm him down, however, what hit her next made her shiver in fear. Sesshomaru's thoughts hit her like a gust of wind trying to knock her over.  
  
(((Sesshomaru walked up to the door of his house, sounds of someone struggling reached his ears. Quickly he opened the door and was shown a horrific sight. . .)))  
  
Sesshomaru's grip tightened and Tatsuyu gasped.  
  
(((Sesshomaru looked in to see his father slamming his large fist into the face of his mother who already had bruises on her face. His face went red with anger, "What are you doing?! Get away from her!" he shouted, and lunged himself at the taller man.  
  
The man dropped the broken woman and turned just in time to catch his son by the throat. "Ah, so you have come home. Good. You can watch me get rid of the trash." He chuckled and threw his son against the wall, kicking him in the stomach. . .)))  
  
Tatsuyu let out a small sob and squeezed her eyes shut. The memories were coming hard and fast and it hurt her head.  
  
(((Sesshomaru picked himself off the ground and once again tried to attack, only this time he came in contact with a fist. He heard his mother scream as he fell to the floor. His father smirked and went back to his other victim.  
  
He yanked her off the ground by the hair and produced a switchblade from his back pocket. He stared at his son who was struggling to get to his feet. "Ever wonder how far someone's blood could squirt out of a wound?" He questioned. "Let's find out shall we?" He brought the blade to her throat and in one quick movement cut her throat.  
  
"NO!!". . .)))  
  
Sesshomaru gave another scream and brought his head up to Tatsuyu's neck. Unconsciously he bit down, hard. The taste of blood reached his lips yet he didn't pull away, needing something to focus his anger on.  
  
Tatsuyu yelped at the added pain to her body as she felt the skin break. More memories flooded her vision.  
  
(((Sesshomaru's mother gave a gurgled scream as her body slumped to the ground, falling into her own blood that surrounded her figure. His father smirked and walked towards his son. Sesshomaru looked at the man, hatred burning deep within his heart.  
  
Sesshomaru growled, "You bastard!" he lunged again. Sesshomaru's father just grabbed his left arm and with the blade, stabbed it straight into the top half of his son's arm. Sesshomaru gave a yell of pain and another fist connected with his face. He fell against the wall, his father grabbing both his wrists and pinning them above his head. He grounded his hips into him so he couldn't escape.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" His father looked him up and down. "Oh I know what we have. We have a delectable piece of meat that needs to be tenderized."  
  
"Get the fuck off my you bastard!" Said Sesshomaru through clenched teeth. His father only smiled and brought the blade across Sesshomaru's stomach. Sesshomaru's eyes shut closed as he gave a pain filled moan. . .)))  
  
Tatsuyu was crying freely now, her own body shaking.  
  
(((Sesshomaru's father chuckled and dropped the knife. "Hmmm. . . you really shouldn't talk like that. You could get hurt." He brought his face closer to his son's, "Maybe you need to be punished."  
  
Sesshomaru felt his father's tongue making its way up his cheek and he squirmed. His father only smirked and then brought his lips to his son's, pressing firmly enough to leave bruises to Sesshomaru's pale lips. He ran a hand down his son's body, liking the feel of the toned chest. His hand came to rest against Sesshomaru's lower region and Sesshomaru bucked his hips and moaned into his Father's mouth. This only made his father happy.  
  
He ended the kiss and stared at his son, lust deep in his own amber eyes. "Oh. . . so responsive. I'm really going to enjoy myself tonight." Sesshomaru once again tried to escape the iron grip, but to no gain. When his father hit him again he blacked out, not waking until he was on his bed naked. . .)))  
  
Tatsuyu was literally sobbing as she watched the whole rape scene again. Sesshomaru was crying also, his body shaking. So this is what he sees when he has seizures? Tatsuyu grabbed Sesshomaru as if he was her lifeline. Sesshomaru did the same as they both shared his pain.  
  
Sesshomaru arched his back again and gave one final scream, a scream that matched the one in his thoughts when his father gave on last thrust. His body finally went slack and he fell unconscious.  
  
Tatsuyu slowly crawled on her hands and knees and shook violently. Her head hurt as if someone was squeezing it between metal. She felt dizzy; the whole room was spinning, reality mixing with his memories. She saw him, standing there laughing at his son, then he would disappear to only reappear seconds later.  
  
Tatsuyu looked back at Sesshomaru, her blood staining his lips and his hair clinged to his face from sweat. His breathing was uneven and his body was still tense even in an unconscious state of mind. Another part of his memory came to her and it made her stomach flinch. Turning her head away she vomited the contents in her stomach, the memory unsettling.  
  
Tatsuyu was unaware of the door being forced open to produce Inuyasha before she fell next to Sesshomaru, her head resting against his shoulder as she too lost consciousness, only to be cursed with Sesshomaru's memories playing evil games inside her own unconscious mind.  
  
***********************************  
  
*hiding under a table* Alright, now I know you want to kill me. I myself can't believe I wrote that but I needed to! How else were you going to find out more about Sesshomaru's past?! Okay I probably could have been a little more lenient but I love writing angst stories so you'll just have to bear with me.  
  
I promise you this, however, this will have a happy ending, for I love sad stories that have a happy ending so it's only natural that I make one like that. However that doesn't mean I'm letting up on the drama. I'm just not like that. ^_^  
  
Anyway. . . chapter done, hope ya like (please don't kill me!), R&R please and thank you and stay tuned for another chapter to the story Take Flight my Dragon!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
*hides further under the table* PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE HAVE A HEART!  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! *throws streamers and has on a party hat* HAPPY 2004!!! 


	10. Dreams

Hello everyone! DragonsDesire here and with the tenth chapter! YAY!! Did ya miss me?!?!?! Please say you did! Make me feel important! HEH!  
  
Anyway. . . sorry it's been like a month since I've last updated. First off I had to study for exams because I didn't want to fail, especially Biology, which I didn't! YAY! Then after that I got sick and when I'm sick I can't write. Writer's block sort of played a role too. But on a happier note chapter ten is finally up so yay!  
  
Okay, in this chapter you're going to learn a little more about Tatsuyu's powers and why she gets beaten up, but not in great detail. That's for later in the story. Also you learn more about Naraku's plans. GRRR I dun like him! Actually I do but only a villain in Inuyasha.  
  
Now that that's over with, on with the story!!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never have. I do own Antonio, Tatsuyu, and Sesshomaru's father character. That's it.)  
  
/ Someone's thoughts /  
  
". . . Talking. . ."  
  
********************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Inuyasha sat beside his brother's bed looking at the outward appearances of Tatsuyu and Sesshomaru. They looked awful. Their skin was pale and clammy, their faces showing immense pain. Their breathing finally went back to normal, but something was bothering him.  
  
He was still contemplating on calling the doctor for Tatsuyu. He knew Sesshomaru just needed his medication and some rest and he'll be okay. The doctor told him all the time. Inuyasha knew the procedure as if it was sketched on his brain. However, Inuyasha didn't know what was going on with Tatsuyu. . . and he didn't know where she got that cut on her stomach from.  
  
He didn't mean to see it. While he was trying to get her off of Sesshomaru so he could breathe, her shirt lifted to show bandages stained crimson.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. This was becoming a little too complicated for him. Tatsuyu was hiding something from both of them, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Inuyasha leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to see Shippo poking his head into the door, his face a mask of worry. Inuyasha smiled and beckoned him to come in. "Hey squirt. You need something?"  
  
Shippo walked in cautiously and looked at his sister's unconscious form, as if trying to make sure she wouldn't wake up. When he seemed satisfied, he turned back to Inuyasha and said, "I-I need to tell you something. Tatsuyu made me promise not to tell you but. . . but I think for her own safety I should tell you."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Shippo?"  
  
Shippo wrung his hands together; "You know that cut across her stomach?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know where she got it?"  
  
Shippo hung his head. He was silent for a long time and Inuyasha thought he was going to back out. Inuyasha said, "Remember Shippo, you're telling me because you love her and want to protect her. Now who did this to her?"  
  
Shippo took a deep breath and whispered, "My dad."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Their father did this to her?!  
  
"Shippo, are you absolutely sure about this?" Shippo merely nodded. Inuyasha continued, "Do you know how long this has been happening?"  
  
"I, uh, only found out today. I know it's been going on for a long time though." Shippo replied. "She didn't tell me for my own safety. She thought our father would turn on me next."  
  
Inuyasha leaned back again. Tatsuyu was abused? Why hasn't she said anything before? How didn't he notice anything wrong? His eyes widened in recognition. All the signs were there! The quick excuses for any injuries to herself, always looking to see if her father is home before she got out of the car, always hating to go home. Why didn't he see it sooner!?  
  
"Shippo, do you know why he does this to her?"  
  
Shippo just shook his head and Inuyasha hung his. He had to do something, and fast before something terrible happened.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Heaving himself out of the chair he started to walk out the bedroom when Shippo's voice stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha. Don't tell anyone else just yet. Just keep this between the four of us. You can tell Sesshomaru later."  
  
"Agreed. Call me if they wake up, 'kay?"  
  
Shippo nodded and Inuyasha made his way downstairs. Making sure he looked a little bit civilized in the hallway mirror, he opened the door to be greeted by Antonio and Kagome.  
  
"Hola Inuyasha! How ya doing?" shouted Antonio who grabbed Inuyasha in a giant hug.  
  
"I'd be better if you'd let me breathe!" gasped Inuyasha. Antonio laughed and let go of him. Inuyasha caught his breath and turned his gaze to his girlfriend. "Hey Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled and gave her boyfriend a chaste kiss. "Hey Inuyasha." She looked over Inuyasha carefully. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and brought Kagome into a hug, as if to find comfort. "No, Kagome, things aren't all okay." He looked into her face. "Sesshomaru had another seizure today." He said his voice low.  
  
Kagome gasped and her eyes shined with worry, "Oh God! Was it bad?!"  
  
He looked up stairs. After a few seconds he said, "It was bad. He was in his room with the door closed and locked. Tatsuyu was in there too -"  
  
"Tatsuyu's here too?!"  
  
Inuyasha held up a hand, "Please, let me finish. Earlier today we've been getting strange phone calls from someone," he gritted his teeth in anger, "Somehow they knew about our mother's death and were taunting Sesshomaru with it!"  
  
[1] "¡Usted es grave?!" Antonio shouted. In frustration he turned around and slammed his fist against the door. Oh he knew; he knew everything that happened about that one day. He was the only one Sesshomaru told. Antonio growled, [2] "¡Eso jodiendo bastardo!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome left him alone. You knew when Antonio was mad when he started talking in his own language with that certain tone, the tone that told you that if you went anywhere near him he would rip your head off.  
  
Kagome scooted closer to Inuyasha, "Koi, w-what happened to Tatsuyu? I can tell something happened."  
  
Inuyasha leaned against the wall. "After the a certain call, Sesshomaru was so badly shaken he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. I thought calling Tatsuyu would help settle him down before anything happened. Well, it happened anyway and. . . something happened to Tatsuyu."  
  
"What?" whispered Tony.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the floor, Kagome and Antonio followed; no one really had the strength to walk anywhere. Inuyasha spoke, "I don't know how to explain it. When I was able to get the door open Sesshomaru was already unconscious. But Tatsuyu looked disoriented, like something was in front of her that only she could see."  
  
Antonio spoke up, "Where are they now?"  
  
"Up in Sesshomaru's room with Shippo."  
  
As soon as he said that said boy came running out of the room shouting, "He's up! Sesshomaru has finally woken up!"  
  
As quick as lighting the trio where up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru opened heavy eyelids to see Antonio, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo in the room looking at him. Turning his head he saw Tatsuyu asleep next to him, her face tense. He frowned and looked at the others.  
  
"How do you feel buddy?" said Tony, concerned.  
  
Sesshomaru put his hand over his eyes and mumbled, "Like shit. Inuyasha, can I get some water?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and left the room. Kagome spoke up, "Do you think you can sit up?"  
  
Sesshomaru slowly leaned up, his head swimming. When he was in a sitting position he swung his legs over the bed and stood. On shaky legs he made his way over to the windowsill. Leaning against the sill for support, he lowered himself on the seat, his face against the cold glass.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome uncertainly.  
  
She received no reply.  
  
Just as she was about to step forward, Shippo beat her to it and crawled on the sill next to him. Sesshomaru tilted his head a little bit to look at the young boy. Shippo smiled and crawled into his lap, Sesshomaru's arms coming around his small body. They stayed like that for a while.  
  
Inuyasha walked in, placed the glass of water next to his brother, and went to check on Tatsuyu.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up and asked in a shaky voice, "How is she Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm not completely sure. When I got into the room she was on the verge of collapse, however, it did seem like she was hallucinating." Sesshomaru's arms tightened around Shippo.  
  
"S-she must have. . . must have seen something?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" piped up Kagome.  
  
He seemed to lose his voice to Shippo talked for him, "Sometimes people can't control their thoughts. Sometimes they are so animated Tatsuyu can pick them up on accident. That happens when I get nightmares, she is actually IN the nightmare you can say. So when Sesshomaru had his seizure she must have seen something. . ." He looked up at Sesshomaru and he nodded, "she saw so many things and it was too much for her to take. Not only does she see the thoughts, but also she can feel the emotions, the pain, and can hear everything as if it was really she."  
  
Sesshomaru looked away as if guilty and Kagome gaped. Antonio seemed perplexed by the whole thing, "Shippo, can this damage her in any way? I mean, like damage her brain or something?"  
  
Shippo shrugged, "Nothing this big has ever happened before. She rarely uses her ability at home, only between her and I like a game of some sort." His brow furrowed in concentration, "Come to think of it she never uses it around our father."  
  
"Why not?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Shippo shrugged again and the room was engulfed in an eerie silence. There was something ominous in the air. No one knew where but it radiated through the room like heat from a flame. It was uncomfortable and made everyone restless.  
  
". . .No. . . go away."  
  
Everyone's attention turned to Tatsuyu who started to stir. She was mumbling and moving around on the bed, as if trying to elude someone. "Go away. . . he'll kill you. . ."  
  
Suddenly she started thrashing and kicking, screaming things incoherently yet some of it spoken clearly, "He'll kill you! Stay back or father will kill you!"  
  
Everyone stared in horror. Father!? Sesshomaru looked the worst.  
  
*~*~*~*(Tatsuyu's mind)*~*~*~*  
  
She was running through the darkness, her shoes making a soft pattering sound on the concrete floor. The air around her was cold and dreary, as if inside a tombstone of an ancient being. Her breathing was ragged and her lungs were on fire.  
  
Tatsuyu could see her breath as she ran from something, what it was she didn't know. She always ran from it when in her dreams. Something told her that if she didn't she would be hurt. Not hurt by the feeling, or whatever you want to call it, but hurt by her father.  
  
She fell to her knees. She just couldn't run anymore. All her energy was spent. Yet she could feel the thing coming closer. Tatsuyu looked behind her and clutched her chest.  
  
/ Tatsuyu. . . /  
  
Tatsuyu's eyes widened. How did it know her name?! In a shaky voice she shouted, "Who are you?! What do you want?!" She received no reply at first so she shouted again, "Who are you?!"  
  
/ . . . I AM you. I want to help you. . . /  
  
Tatsuyu could hear the voice in her head, calm and soothing. It reminded her of her mother and she got tears in her eyes. Closing her eyes she whispered, "You can't help me. He'll hurt you like he does me."  
  
/ Please Tatsuyu; let me help you. He can't hurt me. . ./  
  
"But he can! He can hurt anyone he wants to!" shouted Tatsuyu whose hands were clinging to her chest again. "Go away before father kills you!"  
  
/ Tatsuyu! / The voice seemed urgent. / You're father can't hurt me. Nor can he hurt you if you don't let him /  
  
Tatsuyu had tears streaming down her face as she whispered again, "How can you be certain?"  
  
A warm feeling engulfed her body as the voice spoke again, / because I am you remember? If you let me free I can help you /  
  
Tatsuyu shuddered and curled up on the floor and closed her eyes. She's heard this voice before, and every time she did her father would beat her so she pushed it to the back of her head. But something this time told her she would be okay to embrace the voice. She wanted help, she wanted a protector, and maybe this voice could be it.  
  
Something was picking Tatsuyu up. Reflexively, she curled up into a tighter ball. However she began to relax when she was encircled in two giant arms. Yet they didn't feel like human arms. They felt like some sort of soft rubber, smooth and warm to the touch.  
  
Looking up Tatsuyu gasped as her eyes gazed into the face of the most magnificent creature she had ever seen. Two crystal blue eyes stared back at her, their gaze loving and unwavering. The creatures white face was as white as snow and on each side of its face were fans of skin that were tainted a light blue. Long white teeth poked through its long snout as it observed the young woman in its arms.  
  
Tatsuyu looked over to see the creature sitting on powerful haunches, its tail lightly swinging back and forth on the floor. Its wings were extended behind the creature's back, a blue color tinting the insides.  
  
Yes, holding her in a warm embrace was a great white dragon.  
  
The dragon seemed to smile as Tatsuyu heard its voice in her head, / Never be afraid to call upon me when you are in need of help. That's why I am here. As I was for your mother /  
  
Tatsuyu's eyes widened as the dragon continued / Now wake up and see the face of your lover. You have him scared /  
  
Tatsuyu nodded her head and embraced the dragon. "What's your name my dragon?" she whispered.  
  
/ Kyuusaisha, my name is Kyuusaisha /  
  
Tatsuyu smiled and she felt herself being lifted up into the clouds, finally opening her eyes to notice she was in the embrace of Sesshomaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at Tatsuyu and moved the hair away from her eyes, "Well good morning."  
  
Tatsuyu smiled and ran her hand through his tangled hair, "Hello, koi. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Maybe I should be asking you that question. How's your head?"  
  
She inhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, "A slight headache, nothing more." She looked at Sesshomaru, "Listen, Sesshomaru, I- I'm sorry about what happened to your mother."  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, "It's alright, baby. It's over now. Now would you. . ."  
  
He was cut off in mid sentence when Shippo came barging in the room with the gang behind him. "Big Sis! Are you all right?! Do you need anything?!"  
  
Shippo bounded on the bed and wrapped his arms around Tatsuyu's neck, making her fall over. Since she still held Sesshomaru the three landed in a tangle, and everyone laughed. When she was able to untangle herself from the two boys she sat up and said, "I'm fine Shippo. But I am a little hungry." She looked at Sesshomaru who nodded.  
  
"Good!" Said Inuyasha clapping his hands, "How about some Chinese for dinner? Maybe with a little ramen on the side!"  
  
"Inuyasha! You and your ramen!" Shouted Kagome with laughter in her eyes.  
  
Tatsuyu finally said something, "Maybe we should call Sango and Miroku and see if they want to join us?"  
  
Kagome said, "Nah, those two went to the movies so they already have plans."  
  
"In that case I get the fortune cookies!" Piped up Antonio who had his hands in the air. Everyone laughed and walked out of the room, leaving Sesshomaru and Tatsuyu sitting on the bed.  
  
The two were quiet for some time until Sesshomaru spoke up. "So Tatsuyu, who were you yelling at to go away?"  
  
She quickly looked over towards her lover and smiled, "Just. . . just someone who I was afraid to get close to." She looked serious then, "You also probably want to know why I was thinking of my father?"  
  
Sesshomaru only nodded his head and she sighed, "Well, I'll tell you everything after dinner, okay? I'm too hungry to talk about anything right now."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded again and stood up, taking Tatsuyu's hand in his. Together they walked down the steps. He spoke up again, "One more question."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Who's Kyuusaisha?"  
  
Tatsuyu smiled and said, "She's my savior."  
  
Sesshomaru just shrugged his shoulders and led her to the kitchen where they could hear Inuyasha and Antonio arguing on what to order.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru's father paced back and forth in the hotel room with Naraku calmly sitting at the table in the corner of the room. Finally he looked over at the black haired man and said, "I still don't get why I have to wait AFTER the race is over to go claim my son again."  
  
Naraku folded his hands together and said, "Because my good man, the most fun part of this all is being able to break them and torture them before we get what we want. You see, once your son wins the competition he'll completely forget about you. Then, when you appear on his doorstep, he'll be so surprised he won't know what to do. So you see," Naraku held a hand out, "It'll be better for you to do whatever you want with him."  
  
Sesshomaru's father smiled a sadistic grin and said, "Ah, I see. Have him so unbalanced I'll be able to do anything without hardly any struggle. Naraku, I love the way you think!"  
  
Naraku smiled and asked, "However why do you only go after Sesshomaru and not Inuyasha?"  
  
The man looked at him and said, "Inuyasha is nice I'll give him that. But Sesshomaru's body is much more desirable. Besides, I'd rather hear Sesshomaru scream then Inuyasha." He let out a low laugh.  
  
Naraku cocked his head and smiled, "Then I guess we are more alike then I thought."  
  
***************************************  
  
Uh oh! Now what is Naraku up to?! Not only Tatsuyu but also Sesshomaru?! Man I just can't give the boy a break now can I?! Aw well, more drama for me then!!!  
  
Anyway. . . chapter ten done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to Take Flight My Dragon!  
  
If you're wondering what Antonio was yelling in Spanish, here's what he was saying:  
  
[1] ¡Usted es grave: Are you serious?!  
  
[2] ¡Eso jodiendo bastardo: That fucking bastard!  
  
Also, as you've probably noticed, Sesshomaru's father doesn't have a name. I can't think of a good one for him! _ ACK!! You guys have any ideas? If you do I would much appreciate it! Just tell me in the review! See ya later!  
  
Ja ne! 


	11. Protection

Uh... *laughs nervously* how are you guys doing? Good I hope. Happy to see me? *dodges fruit*  
  
Okay, okay I get the message! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story. For some reason I had such a huge writer's block for this – sort of still do but we won't go there – and it just didn't want to work. I was about to friggin bash my head in for ideas! I could get other stories, but this one?!?! NOOOO! It didn't want to work!  
  
But finally I was able to get this chapter down! YES! It actually came to me when I was daydreaming in class... Biology sucks I'll tell you that right now.  
  
Okay just let me get done with the warnings and crap then you can read it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, not even Inuyasha's father who – by the way – I know his name now. Thanks people! Tatsuyu and Antonio belong to me though.  
  
Warnings: Nothing really for this chapter... swearing mostly...  
  
/ Thoughts / duh... you already know that...  
  
"Speaking" aint hard to figure out....  
  
Okay well I can't think of anything else to say so enjoy!  
  
((AN: oh wait! In this story.... Onigumo and Naraku are two totally different people. That's it now. ^_^))  
  
NOW YOU CAN READ!  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
The couple sat close together on the park bench, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as they watched the birds fly in the sky. It was the first day of spring, the March air cool across their faces. Children played on the playgrounds and a baseball game was in play, the cheering loud.  
  
Sango smiled and laid her head on Miroku's shoulder, "Miroku, when did you turn into such a gentleman?"  
  
Said young man laughed and rubbed Sango's shoulder, "When I didn't have to keep chasing you anymore. Good enough answer?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "Works for me." She placed a small kiss on his chin. "You know... you aren't a bad person once you stop trying to grope me ever five seconds."  
  
"Ah, but it takes away the fun." Said Miroku with a wink.  
  
Sango giggled and slapped his chest playfully, "You're a nut, Miroku!" with a smile she said, "But I love you for it."  
  
"I love you too, Sango." Miroku brought her closer and placed a kiss on her lips, the world forgotten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu marveled at Sesshomaru's bike, the paint glistening after being polished. Truth to be told she has never been on a motorcycle before or any kind of vehicle that went that fast. She's always wanted to, but always backed down in fear of falling off. Today, however, was a different story.  
  
On the other side of the garage was Sesshomaru's other pride and joy; his Harley Davidson. Rarely did he ride this anywhere, but today he was. One day he noticed Tatsuyu glancing at it when he was fixing his motor crosser, and asked if she wanted to ride it. Finally she gave in and today Sesshomaru was going to give her a ride to school on it.  
  
She ran her hands along the bike; the black leather seats cool under her palms. It was interesting how something like this had so much power. It really makes you think of how history went from horses to things that can get up to sixty miles in five seconds. How times have changed.  
  
The door to the garage opened, making Tatsuyu turn. She smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back. "Ready?" he said while putting on a leather jacket.  
  
She gave a nervous nod. "I think so," she looked back at the bike, "a little dangerous don't you think?"  
  
Sesshomaru came behind her and held her close, "Don't worry. You just hang on to me and I'll make sure nothing happens to you." He kissed her head, "Trust me, it's perfectly safe."  
  
She exhaled, "Well I'm not thoroughly convinced, but if you say so."  
  
Turning around she let Sesshomaru hand her a helmet. She watched as he walked the bike out of the garage into the light, Sesshomaru's hair catching the sun.  
  
When the bike was on its kickstand, Sesshomaru turned and beckoned her to come. With nervous steps she walked out of the garage. She gave a startled yelp when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and onto the bike.  
  
She gave Sesshomaru a look that was more funny than scary and he laughed. "Now don't give me that look, you know you would have chickened out."  
  
She gave a little pout, "Would not have." Inside she knew she would've. Sesshomaru could read her like a book.  
  
Watching her boyfriend get on the Davidson, Tatsuyu slowly put the helmet over her head, making sure her long red hair didn't get caught up. Feeling a little foolish she watched as Sesshomaru did the same and started the bike. Her heart thrummed in her chest as she felt the bike vibrate under her.  
  
Sesshomaru looked back and smiled, "Just put your arms around my waist. Don't worry, I won't let you fall."  
  
Once Tatsuyu's arms were firmly around Sesshomaru's waist, he kicked up the kickstand and started down the driveway.  
  
Tatsuyu's eyes widened with surprise. "OH LORD!"  
  
Sesshomaru grinned as he accelerated faster down the street. A familiar feeling was settling in his stomach. It happened whenever he drove with such freedom and speed. It happened when he was competing. It was a feeling of letting yourself go. As if nothing could touch you because you were going so fast. You were invincible.  
  
Tatsuyu's thoughts were a little less pleasant. To her, she felt a little too exposed and was afraid of falling over. Tightening her hold she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. With her thoughts inward she was able to sense Kyuusaisha in the back of her mind, the dragon crooning with excitement and glee.  
  
/ You're enjoying this? / She asked the dragon.  
  
The dragon crooned again / Oh yes. It reminds me of the open skies. Being able to fly high and fast. It is something I truly enjoyed /  
  
/ You can't anymore? /  
  
The dragon's voice turned somber, / only if I am released from within you, however I believe right now would not be a smart choice /  
  
Tatsuyu laid her head against Sesshomaru's back and sighed, "Poor Kyuusaisha."  
  
"What was that Tats?" asked Sesshomaru over the roar of the bike.  
  
Tatsuyu smiled and gave his torso a squeeze. "Nothing. Just talking to Kyuusaisha."  
  
"Tell her I said hi."  
  
She laughed as she felt the white dragon answer back with much enthusiasm. "She thanks you for taking her on this wonderful contraption. She says if feels like she's flying again."  
  
Sesshomaru's laugh echoed after hers. "She's quite welcome... we'll have to do this often." He chanced a look back and gave a wicked grin when he saw her give a look of shock. Turning his eyes back on the rode he concentrated on getting them to school safely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the house a figure stepped out from behind Sesshomaru's firebird and stalked towards the garage door that led to the house. He jiggled the handle. Locked. Reaching above his head he let his hand run over the spare key on top of the door. Sticking the key in the lock he heard a small *click*.  
  
He smiled. "You really should have changed the hiding place of the spare key my dear son." Putting the key back in its place he opened the door and made his way inside.  
  
"Way too easy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu gave a sigh of relief as Sesshomaru parked the motorcycle and put the kickstand down. Quickly taking off the helmet she shook out her hair and let if fall down her back. Ignoring the people watching her and Sesshomaru, she let him pick her off the bike and place her on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay, Tats?" he asked a little concerned.  
  
She nodded. "Hai, I guess I'm just not as comfortable on a bike like this as you. Though it was fun." She said and smiled up as him.  
  
He smiled back and kissed her head, "Then we won't go on it unless you want to." Tatsuyu nodded and then her face went blank. A minute later she started giggling and he cocked his head. "What's so funny?"  
  
The giggling intensified. "Kyuusaisha just got really depressed and started whining!"  
  
Sesshomaru gave a look of amusement and laughed along with her, more people staring at them but going unnoticed.  
  
A sneer voice spoke up behind Sesshomaru. "Well look who it is. It's the so-called White Demon. Is the Demon ready to get assassinated?"  
  
The couple turned around and Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Onigumo, who could be mistaken for being Naraku's clone, stood with his group of "friends" behind him snickering. They were known as the "Devil Gang". Consisting of Kagura, Kanna, Musou, Juuroumaru, and his brother Kageroumaru, they were known for being the bullies of the school. No one liked them and that's the way they liked it.  
  
Sesshomaru's lip twitched. He especially didn't like them. "What do you want Onigumo?"  
  
The group leader spit on the ground, "Simple. I want you to lose the competition like every year. Also," he turned towards Tatsuyu and smiled, "I want you to give her up."  
  
Sesshomaru growled and held Tatsuyu close, "Back off shithead. Go find another toy to fuck with. She's not interested."  
  
"How do you know that? Did she say anything? No. So who are you to answer for her?" He moved closer and let a gnarled hand raise up, "Come on, Precious. I'll show you a better time."  
  
Tatsuyu stared at the hand with disgust and slapped it away, "I would never go out with someone like you!"  
  
Onigumo glared at her and stepped closer, "You little bitch! No woman has ever denied me what I want!"  
  
"I believe I just did you ugly bastard!"  
  
Onigumo's face flushed red with rage and he raised his hand as if to slap her. Sesshomaru went to intervene but Tatsuyu already lunged. With astounding speed her own hand came forward, her nails slashing into Onigumo's face. He gave a scream of pain as his hand came to his face, blood seeping through his fingers.  
  
"YOU LITTLE –"  
  
He stopped speaking and looked on in horror. Tatsuyu stood in battle stance, her right arm held up in front of her face so you only saw her eyes. Once honey eyes blazed brightly, flicks of red and black swirling with yellow. Elongated fingernails flexed open and a soft guttural growl could be heard.  
  
"Try and touch me like that again and you'll find yourself without a hand." She whispered, her threat loud and clear. Onigumo's group took a step back and a crowd formed around the two. Onigumo pulled his hand away and stared back. A shiver ran down his spine as Tatsuyu narrowed her eyes and dropped her hand lower. A snarl exposing longer canines was now visible and his eyes widened.  
  
Time stood still and everyone around them seemed to disappear. The longer he stared at her form he noticed something. A shadowy figure loomed over her, piercing red eyes staring back at him. Its head dipped further down and giant wings lifted into the sky. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. It seemed to come closer and closer and he started to panic.  
  
"NO! STAY BACK!" he shouted. The figure still came closer and again he panicked. Turning sharply he ran into the crowd, his face contorted in fear and anguish, his gang only few steps behind him.  
  
Everyone stared at his retreating form then at Tatsuyu. Although she stood up straight and her face expressionless, everyone felt an ominous presence around her. They watched as she took a few steps backwards then turned and slowly walked off.  
  
Sesshomaru stared, bewildered and a little frightened. Like Onigumo, he also saw the shadowed figure above his girlfriend but he knew what it was. Kyuusaisha. She had come to defend Tatsuyu like she said she would.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tatsuyu leaned against the side of the school building, her breathing erratic and her body shaking.  
  
/ Kyuusaisha! W-what just happened?! /  
  
/ I was helping you defend yourself. That man was going to strike you. That is my job. I am here to protect you /  
  
Tatsuyu gave a strangled moan, / but... but I feel so... so awful / tears fell down her cheeks, / Why do I feel so sick inside? /  
  
The dragons crooned softly / because you are not a violent person by nature. This emotion is foreign to you. You have felt anger yes... but not violence /  
  
"But I don't like it. It hurts me." She said aloud. She closed her eyes and hugged herself. "It hurts me so much."  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and she gasped in surprise. Looking up her eyes widened. "Antonio?"  
  
The Spaniard smiled. "Hey there my little Irish Bell. Are you okay there?"  
  
She sniffled and leaned into his chest. "I... I'm not so sure right now."  
  
Antonio patted her back and said, "Well that was an interesting morning."  
  
Her eyes widened, "You saw what happened?"  
  
He snorted, "Tats, I was there when that first happened remember? Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Not right now..." she said, "But can you help me find Sesshomaru?"  
  
"No need. I'm right her, baby."  
  
Antonio and Tatsuyu looked over to see the white-haired boy walk over with a comforting smile on his face. "Trying to steal her away from already, Tony?" he said jokingly.  
  
Antonio chuckled. "Unfortunately for me no. This pretty Irish Bell is all yours."  
  
Tatsuyu rolled her eyes at his new nickname for her. She never should have told him she was half Irish. Giving a small sniffle she smiled and jumped into Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
He held her close. / You okay now? /  
  
She nuzzled her nose into his chest. / I don't know. I feel a little sick right now. /  
  
/ It will pass my dear / Kyuusaisha piped up scaring both of them.  
  
Sesshomaru gave a look of surprise. / Kyuusaisha!? I can hear you?! /  
  
/ Yes Sesshomaru, you can hear me like I can hear you /  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "Whoa... that was just weird."  
  
"What was, Sess?" asked Tony perplexed.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head again, "Nothing... nothing." Antonio gave him a look that said 'I don't believe you' but shrugged.  
  
"Well... with all that said and done, I think it's time that we enter the school so we're not late."  
  
The two agreed and followed him towards the front of the school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A sleek black car was parked on the side of the street near the school. Sitting calmly in the driver seat, Naraku tightened his hands on the steering wheel as he watched his daughter.  
  
"This isn't good. She's becoming aware of the dragon. She probably knows about it already." He said to himself. Cursing, he turned on the car and shifted into gear.  
  
Driving down the street he let his mind wander to when he discovered his wife had the power to control dragons. When he found out he was furious.  
  
"I guess getting rid of her wasn't enough." He said bitterly. "Before she died she passed on the dragon to 'her'!" he sped up, "I should have killed her myself, not have some thug from the streets."  
  
Turning the corner Naraku made his way to work, a frown on his face and his eyes cold with rage.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Meh... It's okay I guess. I'm not sure I really like it. I think it's too short but that's just me. There's probably more to it but I'm saving that for the next chapter so I actually have a place to start the next chapter. Gods do I hate writer's block! .  
  
Also... Some of the characters in Onigumo's group... I have no idea who they are so if they seem to not say anything it's because I don't know their personalities to give me a good idea.  
  
Anyway... chapter 11 done, hope ya like, R&R, please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to Take Flight My Dragon!  
  
Ja ne! 


	12. Newcomer

Oh you guys are so nice to me! I don't know what I would do without you guys!!! ((huggles)) You make me feel so special!  
  
Thank you for not killing me for the lack of updates! Hey... they happen. And because you guys didn't kill me the twelfth chapter came to me a lot quicker! YAY!! Be proud of yourselves! I command you!!!!   
  
Okie dokie... let's get the disclaimers and warnings out of the way and you can get to reading!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Duh... don't own Inuyasha. Do own Tatsuyu, Antonio and Sara Fernandez (you'll find out about her in this chapter.)  
  
Warnings: Err... swearing? I think that's about it....  
  
Okay I'm done!!! Go read!  
  
Oh and Chibi Horsewoman: CONGRATULATIONS ON THE BABY!!!! I HAPPY FOR YOU!!!!

* * *

Chapter 12  
  
The school was buzzing with life. News quickly circulated around the school about the event this morning in the parking lot. Hushed tones and whispers were heard in the hallways and classes. Teachers looked on in confusion and some in shock.  
  
Tatsuyu silently made her way down the hall, strange looks following her. Whispers resumed once she past, and some many quickly moved out of her way in fear. She just held her books tighter and made her way to Calculus with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Tats! Hey Tats wait up!"  
  
Tatsuyu turned around and saw Inuyasha running up to her, breathing heavily. When he caught up he said, "So is it true? Did you really kick Onigumo's ass?"  
  
She sighed. "I wouldn't necessarily put it that way." She rubbed her forehead. "We had a confrontation is all."  
  
"Yeah but you still scratched the shit out of him right?" He said with a smile. Like everyone else, he hated Onigumo and his cronies.  
  
Tatsuyu sighed and continued walking. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like nobody else has fought with him."  
  
"True, very true," Inuyasha began as he caught up with her, "But all of them were guys AND you are a very nice and shy person. At least that's what everyone says."  
  
Tatsuyu shook her head. So her reputation was the nice and shy girl huh? She couldn't deny that they were half right. She didn't like being mean and yes, she wasn't outgoing. She just didn't like being labeled. She looked back at Inuyasha. "Does the whole entire school know?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Shit..." she mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. It was rare for Tatsuyu to swear and she only did it when she was really pissed off or distressed. She must be pissed still.  
  
The bell rang and she swore again. "Sorry Inuyasha gotta go!!" She waved him off and ran down the hall, hoping to catch the tardy bell.

* * *

Onigumo cursed fluently as the nurse fixed up his face. Four large gashes ran from the left side of his face to the right side, some of them needing stitches. Usually something like this would have the attacker suspended, however, since it was for self defense the charge was over looked.  
  
The nurse put the last bandage on. "You're all set, sir." She said. "Now get to class so you aren't marked tardy."  
  
Onigumo glared at her, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the nurse's office. He sneered at passersby's who even looked at him let alone laughed at him. They all cringed and ran off. Setting his gaze forward he noticed Sesshomaru walking along with his Spaniard friend and Koga. They were heading his way.  
  
Again he sneered. The three best dirt bike riders in the county. Sesshomaru being number one and Antonio and Koga sharing second place. Oh how he could kill them right now. Not only were they the best, they were also popular. Onigumo hated them with a passion.  
  
They noticed him and Sesshomaru growled. Antonio and Koga looked at their friend and made sure he didn't launch himself at the punk. Onigumo narrowed his eyes. "Watch yourself, Demon. Your luck is about to run out."  
  
"You're the one who needs to watch out, Onigumo." snapped Sesshomaru.  
  
The warning bell sounded. Giving one last glare, Sesshomaru made his way to first period. Onigumo watched him leave and casually walked towards the school exit. He didn't feel like going to school today.

* * *

Sesshomaru quickly made his way into Calculus and sat down in his normal seat. Looking over he noticed Tatsuyu looked a little mad. "Hey, baby. You okay?"  
  
Tatsuyu started and looked over. Smiling big she got out of her seat and sat in his lap. "I'm so glad you're here! People keep coming up to me and asking about my confrontation with Onigumo and it's getting me mad."  
  
Sesshomaru watched as she gave a little pout. He smiled. "Well... it is big news." She gave him a face. "But highly inappropriate for people to bug you about it." He added quickly.  
  
"Well you have to admit it was awesome to see the bastard get what was coming to him," replied Antonio who sat on Sesshomaru's desk. "Well it's true!" He added defensively when Tatsuyu glared.  
  
Tatsuyu rolled her eyes. "You know something Tony. You really need to get a girlfriend."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"So you can bug her with your stupidity, and not me."  
  
"But you're more fun Tats!" said Antonio. He gave a laugh and Tatsuyu rolled her eyes again. "If you must know, I used to have a girlfriend back in Spain."  
  
"Why haven't you gotten another one?" quirked Sesshomaru.  
  
Antonio sighed. "Because not one woman in this school can keep up with my stupidity." Antonio gave her a wink and she laughed.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Alright class settle down. Now... before we get started I would like to inform you we have another addition to this classroom." The students whispered to one another.  
  
Antonio sighed and put his hands behind his back. "Probably another Japanese girl who's shy."  
  
"Quite the contrary, Antonio." said the teacher. "This young lady is from Spain just like you. I hope you can help make her feel at home here." Antonio raised an eyebrow. The teacher continued. "Class... May I introduce Sara Fernandez."  
  
A small girl with short black hair and brown eyes entered the room, smiling big. "Hola classmates!"  
  
Antonio jumped out of his seat, smiling. "PUNK ASS!!"  
  
She turned and beamed. "SHITHEAD!!! IT'S YOU!!!"  
  
Sara dropped the stuff she was carrying and raced over to the other Spaniard. She launched herself into his arms and both fell back in a heap. They started talking in rapid Spanish.  
  
"¡Ah mi dios! ¡Yo no puedo creer es usted mocoso como!" [1]  
  
"¡Misma cosa va a usted shithead! ¡Cómo tenidolo fue?" [2]  
  
"¡He sido gran! ¿Cómo la familia es?" [3]  
  
"¡Tan loco como jamás!" [4]  
  
The teacher walked over and tapped Sara on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss, but we really need to get back to work. So... if you could get off of Antonio."  
  
Sara smiled big and looked back down at Antonio. "It's really great to see you shithead!"  
  
"No swearing Fernandez-san!" snapped the teacher.  
  
"Fernandez-san? Do I have sand in my hair or something?"  
  
Antonio burst out laughing and pushed Sara off of him. "Sara my dear. You have got a lot to learn!"

* * *

**{Lunchtime}**  
  
Kagome quietly walked with Inuyasha to their tree that the group sat at. Since it was finally a good day to eat outside they jumped at the opportunity. Smiling she looked over at him. "So are you excited?"  
  
"About what?" asked Inuyasha who was a little peeved because he blew up his chemistry project... again.  
  
"About the competition today silly!" said Kagome happily.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and sat on the ground, putting Kagome in his lap. "Why? Sesshomaru is going to win anyway so why go?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "One, because he is your brother. Two, I hear Koga has gotten a lot better and may actually be able to beat him this year. And three... because you should be there to support your brother."  
  
"Yeah yeah... I get the point." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"MIROKU GET OVER HERE!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked over to see their black haired friend running for dear life, a pissed off Sango only a few steps behind.  
  
"Sango I swear it! I didn't mean to lift up your skirt! It just got caught!" he yelled.  
  
"I'll show you what being caught is all about you pervert!" Sango shouted, her face red with rage.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Will those two ever be normal?"  
  
"And who ever said you were?" said Kagome nonchalantly.  
  
"HEY!"

* * *

Tatsuyu and Sesshomaru watched Antonio with amusement as he talked rapidly with Sara, making funny gestures with his hands and Sara making faces at him. The only reason it was that hilarious was because the two couldn't understand a word they were saying.  
  
Suddenly Sara changed dialect and they heard the rest of the conversation. "And when my papa pulled it out of the water, it almost ate off his head it was that big!" Sara shouted and made a chomping noise with her teeth.  
  
"No shit! You're telling me your dad finally caught a fish bigger than mine?! Mine is a world record!" Antonio shouted while throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Sara giggled and hugged Tony. "Well, shithead... looks like you are gonna have to come back to Spain and kick my papa's ass!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Tatsuyu gave each other quizzical looks. They were talking about a fish. Tatsuyu looked back at the two and said, "Uh Antonio... I might be sounding rude, but how do you know Sara?"  
  
Antonio gave her a confused look then slapped his head. "Oh that's right! You guys haven't met! Sara... I would like you to meet Tatsuyu Harashima and her boyfriend Sesshomaru."  
  
Sara smiled and hugged them both (is that even possible? Oo) "Oh it's so nice to meet you two! I'm sorry if Antonio has been a pain in the ass. I'm surprised you haven't gone insane yet."  
  
"Who said we didn't?" said Sesshomaru with a smile.  
  
Antonio huffed. "Hey! Where's the love, Sess?"  
  
Tatsuyu giggled and turned back to Sara. "So how do you know, Tony?"  
  
Sara smiled. "This lunkhead," she started while nudging him with her elbow, "used to be my boyfriend back in Spain."  
  
"So you're the girl he was talking about today!" exclaimed Tatsuyu while hugging the Spanish girl. "Finally, someone who can stand his stupidity!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am! I am that woman! I keep him in check!"  
  
Antonio whined. "Oh come on you two! I'm not that stupid!"  
  
"Yes you are." They said in unison.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. Yep... this was going to be an interesting. "Alright, now that we know one another how about a little lunch so Antonio doesn't complain he's still hungry in fifth hour."  
  
"E tu, Sesshomaru?" Said Antonio depressed. Everyone just laughed and went to get their lunches.

* * *

Naraku strutted into his office. He rubbed his forehead. That was one meeting he could have dealt without; stupid teenagers and their 'rape' stories. It gave him a headache. He set his briefcase on his desk and turned on his computer. A memo was on his desk reminding him of a court case that started at three. Too long of a day.  
  
The black phone on his desk rang and he picked it up.  
  
"Harashima" he said sternly.  
  
"Harashima-san." It was his secretary. "I have a man on the line who would like to speak with you. He didn't say who it was, but only that it was imperative that he speaks to you. Do you want me to patch the call in?"  
  
"Hai," said Naraku curtly. "I have been waiting for his call."  
  
The secretary clicked over and Sesshomaru's father's voice came through the receiver. "Well like you requested I called you."  
  
"Good," started Naraku, "are you inside the house?"  
  
A sigh came from the other line, "You even have to ask? Of course I am! What time does he get home?"  
  
Naraku looked at the clock. 2:40. School just led out. Then that means the competition starts within an hour. Sesshomaru will go straight to the track to prepare his bike and outfit. Everything was falling into place. "The race doesn't start till 3:30 and won't end until 5:00, so I suggest you make yourself at home."  
  
Again a sigh. "I'll wait, but what do you want me to do with your daughter when she arrives with my son?"  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes, "Do whatever you want with her... just make sure she stays down long enough for you to do your job."  
  
"How do you benefit from all of this?" Sesshomaru's father asked.  
  
"When my daughter sees her boyfriend going through hell she'll break down. My daughter is an emotional wreck. She won't be able to take it. Trust me... this will benefit both of us."  
  
Sesshomaru's father snorted. "Whatever you say, Naraku."  
  
"Is that all, then... Inutaisho?" inquired Naraku.  
  
"Hai, Ja." The line was cut.  
  
Naraku set the receiver in its cradle and leaned back in his leather seat. Again he looked at the clock. Only a few more hours and finally he'll be able to get rid of that dragon once and for all.  
  
Miles away at Saoi High, the entire school buzzed with anticipation as the dirt bike riders made their way towards the arena; the 2004 Annual Dirt Bike Tournament in Tokyo had finally begun.

* * *

Haha go me I got another chapter done! Sorry if it was short again... my mind just kind of shut down after that.  
  
Well as you can tell the dirt bike tournament is going to be in the next chapter. Now don't kill me when I get the rules wrong for the thing. One: I've never seen it in person. Two: I don't know the rules. Three: I'm just making this up as I go.  
  
Anyway... chapter 12 is done, hope ya like, R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to Take Flight My Dragon!!!  
  
This is what Antonio and Sara were saying to each other in Spanish:  
  
[1] Oh my god! I can't believe it's you punk ass!  
  
[2] Same thing goes to you shithead! How have you been?!  
  
[3] I've been great! How's the family.  
  
[4] As crazy as ever!  
  
Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Race

ROB ZOMBIE IS THE SHIZ NIT!!!! O.o  
  
Okay don't ask me where that came from. But it's true! You have the wonderful Rob Zombie to thank for this chapter! His music gave me inspiration! Do you know how stupid that sounds? Hehe... I'm an idiot.  
  
But aren't you happy I finally got this chapter done?! I am! You don't know how long I've wanted to get to this! I bet you were too so I'll do disclaimers and warnings then shut up!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. do not belong to me nor ever will! Neither to the song lyrics you are about to read. They belong to Rob Zombie. The first lyrics are from the song 'Two Lane Blacktop' and the second lyrics are from the song 'Feel So Numb'. However I do own something. I own Tatsuyu, Antonio, and Sara so no stealy!  
  
Warnings: Lot's of swearing. Hey... it's competition!! What do ya expect?!  
  
_Song lyrics in italics._  
  
**_'Thoughts'_**  
  
NOW READ!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 13  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you ready for some heart throbbin', metal grindin', dirty motorcross racing!?!?!?!"  
  
The crowd screamed and cheered as the announcer threw his hands in the air, the microphone waving wildly. The stands were packed to the fullest with students, viewers, and camera crews. The 2004 Annual Dirt Bike Tournament was one of the biggest events to ever happen in Tokyo. Not only were the races good, but also they were dangerous and that grabs an audience like no other.  
  
The announcer grinned wildly as the stands rumbled from people jumping. He brought the mic back to his mouth. "Oh come on people I know you can do better than that! Let's hear some noise people!!!!" Again the crowd erupted in cheers, this time louder and harder.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Shouted the announcer while walking along the course. "Alright people we've had to wait for one whole year for this day to come! Let's show the guys how much we missed them! Ladies and gentlemen! Here are YOUR dirt bike riders and make some noise!"  
  
The sounds of many motors rang through the air as the riders raced through the opening at one end of the track. Screams could be heard as the riders rode around, driving up ramps and doing tricks in the air. Music could be heard and it only made the event more thrilling.  
  
_We've been goin',   
I've never been at ease  
I met a gypsy girl and took her on the track   
The kinda girl walk The driver don't talk   
20 bucks between them just to keep them alive  
  
Drivin' Drivin' Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin'  
_  
The announcer looked to his left and grinned even bigger. "Alright everyone, here are the riders you have been waiting for! The three that always keep us at the edge of our seats waiting to see who will take the gold! These three riders never know when to quit and here they are! Koga The Wolf!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Koga raced out onto the field, his black bike glistening. Running up the dirt ramp he sailed in the air, making his feet wrap around the handlebars then back. He landed and the crowd went wild.  
  
"Whoa! Already he's bringing out the big guns!" the announcer shouted happily. He turned his attention back to his left. "Our next contender! We know him as the crazy Spaniard who knows how to have a good time, but here he's Antonio The Speed Terror!!!!"  
  
_Were goin', goin' to Amarillo   
A zero to a sixty, in a 7.5   
A model and a bagel steels   
California A glass of a beer, a shot of rye_  
  
Again the crowd roared as Antonio whizzed out, his bike and clothes a deep crimson. Going up a dirt ramp he swerved then did a Superman (holding onto the handlebars while putting your legs up in the air). Landing he stopped the bike, dirt flying everywhere, and waved to the crowd.  
  
The announcer laughed. He turned to the crowd. "Now I'm about to introduce a man who isn't human when it comes to racing," the crowd screamed and the announcer held up a hand to calm them down, "He's the one who just seems to swallow the competition and can't be stopped!"  
  
_Come on!  
Drivin'   
Come on!   
Drivin'   
Come on!   
Drivin'   
Come on!   
Drivin'   
Come on!   
Drivin'   
Come on!   
Drivin'   
Blacktop rollin'_ "He's the one who just slaughters the competition. He's the devil himself when he rides the track. Ladies and Gentlemen it's my honor to present Sesshomaru: THE WHITE DEMON!!!!"  
  
It was like an explosion happened. Feet were stomping, people were screaming, some were even fainting as Sesshomaru zipped onto the field, his white hair trailing behind him as he raced around the track. His white outfit shown against the lights and his bike was immaculate.  
  
_Come on baby, drive me crazy   
Come on baby, pick me up, pick me up!  
Come on baby, do me baby   
Come on baby, hook it up, hook it up!_  
  
Sesshomaru did the same as Koga and Antonio by running up the dirt ramp. The announcer's eyes widened as he grabbed his head and shouted in the mic. "I don't believe it! Sesshomaru just did a complete back flip in the air! Holy shit! Look at him go! And a perfect landing!!!"  
  
_Come on!   
Come on!   
Come on!   
Come on!   
Drivin'   
Come on!   
Drivin'   
Come on!   
Drivin'  
Blacktop rollin'_

* * *

Onigumo sneered behind his helmet as the three made their way out. Somehow he didn't understand why it was such a big deal since this time none of them would win first. He smirked and fixed his sleeve, making sure it concealed the pocketknife. They didn't call this extreme racing for nothing.  
  
The sound of the announcer's voice caught his attention. "Alright now that everyone is here let's get ready for some intense riding! Bikers take your positions so we can get started!"  
  
Onigumo put the visor down on his helmet and started his bike, following the others who were racing to the starting line...

* * *

Tatsuyu stood in the stands, screaming along with the rest of the crowd. She had never been nor seen Sesshomaru do this so it was a real treat for her. When he did that flip she nearly fainted, afraid he would fall off. Sesshomaru was very good at what he does because she heard someone behind her say that that move was literally impossible to do.  
  
She looked over at Sara who was rooting Antonio on. "Kick their Asses Shithead! Show them why you're called the Terror!"  
  
Tatsuyu laughed and shouted over the crowd. "How good is Antonio?"  
  
"Are you loco woman?! He's only second best next to Sesshomaru!" Sara cupped her hands over her mouth. "Show them no mercy boys!"  
  
Tatsuyu clapped her hands as some tricksters came out onto the track as an intermission type thing. Inuyasha and the gang were to her right, all standing and cheering. Shippo was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders wearing a shirt that said 'White Demon' on it that he bought at the entrance.  
  
Shippo was waving his arms frantically, a smile plastered on his face. "This is sooo cool Big Sis! I want to try!"  
  
"Not until you're ten, buddy!" Tatsuyu shouted over the crowd.  
  
The announcer was now back on the field holding a flag and the microphone. She looked over at the riders lined up at the starting line, her stomach doing flips. The race hadn't even started and already she was nervous!  
  
The announcer brought the mic to his mouth. "Are you people ready?!" The people cheered around Tatsuyu and she joined in. The announcer nodded his head. "Then let's get ready to rumble!!!"  
  
Music started playing as the announcer moved to a platform. When he was at the top he held the flag up high, waiting to drop it and start the race.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked straight ahead, his eyes fixed on the checkered black and white flag. The screaming fans and the sound of the motors rang in his ears. Oh how he missed this. Already his adrenaline was pumping, his fingers twitching on the gas and brake. The music blared, flowing through his veins like a drug.  
  
_(Yeah!)   
Mud bath, acrobat, a midnight drive,   
Everybody's slipping everybody survives.   
Radio talk show try to project   
Everything you need when you got to connect._  
  
Antonio and Koga were on either sides of him, but he paid them no heed. His mind was on the track and on the track only. His blood was boiling, his senses alert and going haywire. His stomach tightened in anticipation. As if in slow motion the flag began to fall, his breathing coming in hard puffs.  
  
_Come on come on come on,   
You feel it   
Come on come on come on,   
You see it   
Come on come on come on,   
You want to make it alright.  
  
Come on come on come on,   
You feel it   
Come on come on come on,   
You see it   
Come on come on come on,   
You want to make it alright._  
  
The flag was dropped and the race had begun. Pulling back on the accelerator Sesshomaru took off, his bike roaring to life as if it had a life of its own. He kept his eyes forward, hitting the first turn with ease. He could hear and feel people coming closer to him. He let his instincts take over.  
  
The White Demon was finally free.  
  
_Blacken the sun!   
What have I done?   
I feel so bad!   
I feel so numb!   
Yeah!   
  
Blacken the sun!   
What have I done?   
I feel so good!   
I feel so numb.   
Yeah!_

* * *

Tatsuyu was bouncing on the heels of her feet, screaming as Sesshomaru took the lead. She watched entranced as he jumped over the ramps and was able to dodge around sharp turns. Antonio and Koga were only breaths away. She never knew how fascinating this could be.  
  
She frowned when she noticed Onigumo catching up to the three. Apparently so did Inuyasha because he shouted. "Don't let that jackass catch up to you, Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Yeah don't let him!" Shippo shouted happily.  
  
Kagome was jumping up and down while grabbing onto Inuyasha's arm, her black hair bobbing around her head. Miroku made a crude gesture with his hand when Onigumo passed Koga and Sango was yelling something about 'dumb assed men'.  
  
Sara was going to burst a lung screaming. "You fucker! Kick his ass Koga!!!"  
  
Tatsuyu grabbed a piece of her hair and held it tight. Onigumo was going to pass Antonio if he could get around the turn. "Don't let him pass Tony!!! He's right on top of you!" 

_Give it... Give it... Give it to me. Give it... Give it... Give it to me.  
  
(Yeah!)   
Sugar sweet braniac on your neck   
Get into tomorrow, man I gotta reflect   
A blue world green girl up the street   
Gotta wake it up 'cause I don't wanna have dreams_  
  
The group cheered. Antonio was able to cut off Onigumo and keep second place. But no one knew for how long...

* * *

_Come on come on come on,   
You feel it  
Come on come on come on,   
You see it   
Come on come on come on,   
You want to make it alright.  
  
Come on come on come on,   
You feel it  
Come on come on come on,   
You see it   
Come on come on come on,   
You want to make it alright._  
  
The lyrics rang through Sesshomaru's mind. He was working his last lap. From what the announcer was saying it appeared Antonio was able to keep second while Onigumo was pulling third. He came to a jump, which he tackled easily.  
  
"Oh no! We have a wipe out!" shouted the announcer.  
  
_Blacken the sun!   
What have I done?  
I feel so bad! I feel so numb!   
Yeah! Blacken the sun!   
What have I done?   
I feel so good!   
I feel so numb.   
Yeah!_  
  
**_'Second one in a minute'_** he thought. It wasn't uncommon. Again the announcer's voice cut through his thoughts. "Well look at this! Onigumo has taken second place and is trailing behind the White Demon!"  
  
Sesshomaru would have looked back if he could but that wasn't possible. To lose concentration is to lose the race. He won't let someone like Onigumo take the win. With that in mind he pressed forward.

* * *

Antonio swore loudly as Onigumo passed him, slowly catching up to Sesshomaru. He had taken the turn to wide and Onigumo was able to get passed. "Dammit Antonio what were you thinking?!"  
  
_::Woman Yells::  
  
(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_  
  
_(Yeah!)   
Dig or drag a crumblin' nail across your back   
Well everybody want it gotta take it back   
Brain trashed, porn flashed, what is why?   
Look into forever, revolutionize_  
  
Antonio squinted behind his helmet. Onigumo had just pulled something out of his sleeve but no one could see because of the angle he was in. However, Antonio noticed it and his eyes widened.  
  
"Oh shit Sesshomaru!" He pressed his bike forward.

* * *

Sesshomaru could hear Onigumo's bike slowly creep up on his. He growled and pushed more on the accelerator. He was too close for Sesshomaru's liking.  
  
"Holy shit I don't believe this! Onigumo is now head to head with The White Demon! Could we have a new champion this year?!" shouted the announcer.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at his right and saw Onigumo sneering at him from under his helmet. He noticed his bike was inching closer to his. _**'What the hell is he doing?!'  
  
**_He heard Antonio behind him. "Oh shit Sesshomaru!"  
  
That wasn't a good sign! He looked down at Onigumo's hand that was hanging off the handlebar and his eyes widened. "What the--!"  
  
Onigumo lashed out at Sesshomaru with the pocketknife. Sesshomaru swerved to the side to avoid getting cut and almost went off the track. Racing back Onigumo was once again by his side, trying to get ahead.  
  
Sesshomaru looked ahead. "Shit!" they were coming to a turn and it would be literally impossible to dodge an attack if Onigumo lashed out. He had to get in front.  
  
_Come on come on come on,   
You feel it   
Come on come on come on,   
You see it   
Come on come on come on,   
You want to make it alright.  
  
Come on come on come on,   
You feel it   
Come on come on come on,   
You see it   
Come on come on come on,   
You want to make it alright._  
  
Onigumo kept pace with him. Sesshomaru felt sweat falling down his neck. His brow furrowed as the turn neared. "Come on... come on..."  
  
Onigumo just kept coming closer, snickering as he pulled the knife up. "This time I won't miss!" He lashed out.  
  
Sesshomaru growled and suddenly put on his breaks, his bike swerving to the side and Onigumo's passing in front of his. He watched as Onigumo's bike swerved out of control and crashed into the side of the track. He stayed down. Sesshomaru accelerated and took off down the track.  
  
The announcer started wailing. "Oh my god I don't believe it! This is unprecedented! Never before have I seen a race like this! Sesshomaru is unstoppable!"  
  
_Blacken the sun!   
What have I done?   
I feel so bad! I feel so numb!   
Yeah! _

_Blacken the sun!   
What have I done?   
I feel so good!   
I feel so numb.   
Yeah!_  
  
_Were do I run?   
What have I done?   
I feel so bad!   
I feel so numb!   
Were do I run?   
What have I done?   
I feel so good!   
I feel so numb!   
Yeah!_  
  
The crowd went wild as Sesshomaru raced over the finish line. The announcer was screaming into the microphone. "That's it! It's all over! Sesshomaru crosses the finish line first! Antonio and Koga follow after! Holy shit was that a tough competition! THE WHITE DEMON STILL RULES HIS DOMAIN!!!!"  
  
Tatsuyu raced down onto the track, a smile plastered on her face. Sesshomaru took off his helmet and jumped off his bike. Smiling he scooped Tatsuyu up in his arms and twirled her around.  
  
Tatsuyu was giggling like mad. "You won! You won!"  
  
"And it's all for you baby!" Sesshomaru shouted while putting her down. He bent his head down and kissed her hard, her arms wrapping around his neck.  
  
The announcer shouted into the mic. "Well look at this! The White Demon has a Demoness! Gotta love it!"  
  
Others were pouring out onto the track, congratulating all of the riders as they past. Many rushed up to Sesshomaru, lifting him onto their shoulders. Tatsuyu followed with a little squeak, as they knew she was his girlfriend and motivator. People were chanting in the stands that couldn't make it onto the field.  
  
"White Demon! White Demon! White Demon!"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and raised a fist in the air, giving a shout of approval. The announcer came towards the group with a trophy, smiling like an idiot. Camera crews were trailing behind, camera's flashing.  
  
Putting Sesshomaru down, the people cleared a path so the announcer could get through. He handed Sesshomaru the trophy. "That was some race! How do you feel?"  
  
Sesshomaru huffed and pulled Tatsuyu close. "Ecstatic! I seriously thought I wouldn't make it there!"  
  
"Well you made it and once again you're unbeatable!" the announcer said happily. He looked at Tatsuyu. "And who is this lovely lady?"  
  
"My inspiration!" Sesshomaru said while picking her up by the waist and twirling her around. "This is all for you baby!"  
  
Tatsuyu giggled and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's again.  
  
The announcer laughed and looked back at the camera. "There you have it people! The winner of the 2004 Annual Dirt Bike Tournament is Sesshomaru: The White Demon! Until next year!" he gave the camera a salute and turned back to the cheering crowd.

* * *

Inutaisho shut the television off and sighed; Sesshomaru won every year. It was no surprise he won this year. Putting the remote back on the coffee table in the living room he gave a stretch. He looked at the clock.  
  
5:00 p.m.  
  
He smirked. Sesshomaru would be home soon. Making a small noise he walked over to the hallway. "Can't wait to see the trophy you got Sesshomaru." He said sarcastically.  
  
He cackled and kept walking...

* * *

Holy Beegees! I'll tell you right now I had A LOT of writing this chapter! I tried to find the names of some of the tricks but couldn't so bear with me. And I bet you thought Sesshomaru was going to lose! HAHA never in a million years!  
  
But yay it's finished!!! R&R please and thank you, and stay tuned for another chapter to Take Flight My Dragon!!!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
